Knights of Avalon
by Scififan33
Summary: Massive crossovers ahead. The Galaxy is a weird, wonderful and dangerous place. There is far more to history than anyone remembers. FINISHED PENDING REWRITE. WILL LEAVE UP AND USE NEW TITLE FOR REWRITE. NEW TIMELINE UP ON AO3.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise._

 _Massive crossover story ahead. Fair warning, there will be pairings between characters of an age for romance, there will be het couples and there may be some slash, even I have to wait and see where the characters take me._

 **Prologue**

Many things have been forgotten over the millennia but just because we have forgotten them does not mean they have forgotten us. The Universe is a strange and wonderful place but it is also deadly.

At the beginning there were six stones of infinite power. As with any object of power beings sought to use and control them. But time passed and the stones faded into myth and legend, forgotten by most of the universe. Planets rose and fell, Yggdrasil grew and the nine realms formed slowly. Powerful beings were worshipped as gods, some were protectors while others sought bloodshed and power. Eventually they too passed into legend as the Ancients began to spread through space, seeding the galaxy as they saw fit. But eventually they too fell to disease and apathy. In their footsteps their descendants rose up to fight and protect. Led by Nine they spread through the universe, fighting for freedom until one by one they were cut down. Atlantis was lost and soon too Avalon fell as false gods spread.

But some myths cannot be fully forgotten and in a time of great need one of the Nine emerged, wielded by a boy who grew into a man and King who ruled his people well. Betrayal from within brought his Kingdom to ruin and with that all trace of the Nine was lost and forgotten. But his legacy lived on and the Knighthood he had sought to rebuild was copied again and again.

In times of great need, great men are needed and sometimes they are found in the most unlikely of places and times. Sometimes they are even women. And it is to them the burden of protecting the universe falls.

TBC…..

 _There are many things that have influenced this fic, one of the major is the Journeyverse series by Tenhawk. It was a massive series with Xander Harris as the main, I really enjoyed it and just wish it had been finished. One of the ideas from Bleach is also an influence, I have recently read several fics from that as well as seeing series 1 of the anime. I would love to include it here but I do not feel confident writing them. Bits and pieces from various shows, books, etc may pop up without actually bringing in the characters or storyline of the show, eg some uniforms etc will be based of Babylon 5. This is the biggest crossover I have every attempted and I am starting it at a bad time but the idea will not go away._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the numerous crossovers set to pop up._

 _Here we go._

 _I now have a beta: fooplaya from ffnet_

 **Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was not a loved child, he knew this, he wasn't even liked or tolerated. He was a Freak according to his relatives, a liar according to many. His relatives did their best to ignore and belittle him which made his accompanying them to the British Museum a very odd occurrence indeed. However, Mrs Figg was out of town and there was no one else to watch him. Plus, the Fancy clients had seen him and would ask too many questions if he'd been left behind. Fancy clients were the only reason any member of the Dursley Family were stepping foot in the museum. Dudley hated places like this. Uncle Vernon didn't like anything that didn't fit his world view, which meant a lot of the things in here. Aunt Petunia just looked down her nose at all the tourists while smiling at the clients.

Harry himself found the museum utterly fascinating, there was so much to see and do! If only he wasn't having to stay right beside Aunt Petunia. He wished he had days to explore but he doubted he'd ever be allowed to come back. It was all so fascinating, better than school! They wandered into an exhibition from the time of Knights since there was armour hung up. He was good at reading but the signs were small and complicated, making it hard to read. He was only six and a half, after all.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Harry looked up at the nice lady and nodded. "Yes ma'am." He had to be very polite to clients and only speak if spoken to.

"What little boy doesn't like Knights and Castles Mary?" he asked his wife, glancing at the small…. too small - boy. There was something off here but he didn't know what. He didn't like what his suspicions were showing, but it wouldn't hurt to send in an anonymous tip to child services. "Why don't you boys go have fun at the discovery table," Alec offered.

"Go along boys, have fun." Aunt Petunia smiled tightly and Harry knew he'd be paying for this later, but for now he got to go play.

The lady behind the counter smiled and began explain about the different items, boring Dudley but Harry was fascinated. His eyes widened as he saw a beautiful dagger. He hesitantly reached out and touched it. "You can pick it up, it's real but it must have been damaged over the years as it won't come free of the sheath no matter how hard we try."

Harry hesitantly reached out and picked it up, turning it in his hands. It was so light and the sheath looked pretty new for something so old. And then Dudley grabbed it off him and Harry shifted away.

A jolt went through him, something he hadn't felt in so long that it actually stirred him into consciousness. It was power, untapped potential, a Mage and a powerful one. He ignored being touched by another, this one wasn't worthy of his attention; tainted by greed and laziness. Over the centuries he'd passed through many hands, none worthy. This one though…this one had potential, if he was willing to risk it. He could re-join the world, have a bearer again. Or he could stay as he was and let the world pass him by, it was tempting. He'd already given so much to the protection of the world, didn't he deserve to rest? In the end he couldn't sit by and reached out for the touch of magic, ever so gently twining himself into it.

As Harry and Dudley left the museum a sheathed dagger glowed and then shimmered away, leaving nothing behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat in his cupboard, arms wrapped around his knees even as He bit his lip, he would not cry out. He'd paid for the clients being nice to him, just like he'd known he would. Everything hurt! Why was he such a Freak? He just wanted to be a normal boy with friends! Finally, he crawled onto his mattress and tried to sleep, closing his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,

He observed the nightmares for a while before reaching out to the child. He was young to bond with but it was obvious the child needed support and training. He had never had a Mage as Bearer before, but he had known many over the millennia; he knew how they trained and what many of their skills were. The child, Harry, was old enough to begin gentle training. And so he soothed the nightmares, pulling the boy into his mindscape, his soul.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry blinked and looked around in confusion as he found himself standing in a beautiful field of flowers. A closer look showed many of the flowers were damaged, the trees withered and he shivered. And then he saw him, a man standing beneath a tree. Harry took a step back, scared, but then the man smiled gently at him. "Who are you? Where…?"

"I am Excali'an of Atlantis and you are Harry Potter."

"Yes sir."

"Perhaps there is a name you will recognise better; I am also called Excalibur." He moved slowly closer, not wanting to scare his Bearer.

Harry's face scrunched up in concentration. "Wasn't that a sword? And make believe?"

"Once I was a man, a Knight. I fought many battles to protect my home but eventually I fell in battle. Ancient magics and my desire to protect forged the sword Excalibur from my very soul." He bit back a chuckle as the boy blinked, trying to follow the explanation. "I am a sword now Harry, but many years ago I was a man."

"Okay." That was easier to make sense of but how could a man become a sword? Magic wasn't real. He looked at the man, he was really tall and had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Aunt Petunia would not like that, she didn't like 'unnatural' colours and who had blue hair?

"You wanted to know where we are?" Excali'an sat on the grass, legs crossed and Harry slowly moved closer, sitting on his knees opposite the strange man.

"We are inside your mind Harry."

"My mind?"

"Yes. This is your mindscape, also referred to by some as your soul, which isn't fully correct."

"But if this is mine then why are you here?"

"I am a weapon, a tool and to be useful someone has to use me. I have been sealed away since King Arthur died but when you picked me up I found someone worthy of being my Bearer." He also wasn't used to trying to explain things to a child, even a smart one.

"But I didn't touch a sword!" Harry denied.

"I am not always a sword, sometimes it is not easy to carry one. I can also become a dagger."

"The one stuck in the sheath?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Harry whispered even as the dagger appeared in Exali'an's hands. He held it out and Harry hesitated but then closed his hand around the handle and then he gasped, eyes flashing blue. "Wow."

"I am yours to Bear young Mage. My power is yours to wield for as long as you live." He stated formally even as the dagger briefly morphed into a sword. "Of course while you are so young wielding my true form will not be possible." He chuckled at the sight Harry made holding a full sized sword for a few seconds. He would need to grow a lot to wield him properly. "It is time for you to sleep Harry, we can speak more when you wake."

"But I am asleep?" Harry yawned, suddenly tired. Excali'an gently pulled him close, running his fingers through short dark hair and Harry drifted off into a deeper, dreamless sleep. As his Bearer slept he began a full investigation of the boy and was not at all pleased with what he found. Things would have to change. He wondered if Emrys was still around, he should make a good teacher for the child but even if he was Harry's memories showed a world population beyond what they had ever dreamed! Even at the height of Avalon's power they had never risen above several hundred million and now there were billions of people! But apparently they were all human, what had happened to the other races? There seemed to be no mention of those from other worlds either, he had hoped by now contact would have been re-established with at least their closest neighbours. He had much to learn of this modern world and limited time to do so, he had to keep his Bearer safe but he also had a duty to the world.

There was something he could do now to improve Harry's life. The poor boy was borderline malnourished, his growth stunted, his eyesight was atrocious and numerous other issues were present. Perhaps he could jump start things for him. At the moment eyesight was the most important so he went to work, nudging things here and there. He wasn't a Mage but he was a Soul Weapon and his Bearer was a Mage so one of those nudges was to the boys' magic, the tricks he knew would help his sight, adding magic to the mix would hopefully fix it. Those 'glasses 'things would be a major liability in many situations. And without access to Avalon this was the best he could do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry woke slowly and blinked up at the ceiling of his cupboard. It was weird but…. was it a little less fuzzy today? He winced as Dudley jumped down every stair, making said ceiling shake and drop dust on him. He sat up and pulled on the cleanest t-shirt he had and then his glasses, his hair was a lost cause. He waited for the door to be unlocked and then went to work making breakfast for them. His stomach growled, he was hungrier than normal, but he knew better than to expect anything he made. He would give anything to be able to escape, to live anywhere else but he knew it wouldn't happen.

Listening to his thoughts it was obvious the boy had forgotten his dream, not unusual for someone with no training. And the hunger was his fault, healing took energy, hopefully the child would be sent out to 'garden' or wander and he could lead him to edible flora to tide him over. Thankfully after only two hours of chores he was kicked out of the house and wandered to the nearby deserted park. _'Harry.'_ He called softly and the boy stiffened, looking around wildly.

"Who…"

' _Am I that easily forgotten little Mage?'_ he teased.

Harry froze, little mage? Who…. the weird dream…. "Excali'an?"

' _Good guess. And you don't need to talk to speak with me, just think.'_

' _Like this?'_

' _Very good Harry, now let's see about finding something to eat.'_ He led Harry through the park, both relieved when they found some edible berries. _'Now your training begins.'_

 _TBC…_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 2**

Harry sat with his legs crossed hidden in the bushes, eyes closed and breathing deep. It had been a month since Excali'an had come to him and every day once he'd finished his chores he walked to the park for training. At night they trained in his mindscape but he needed physical training too. A Knight had to have total control over mind and body and in his case his magic too. Lack of food made physical training hard as he simply didn't have the strength or stamina. It was hard and he was starting younger than most initiates but it was necessary for the plan. He barely allowed himself to believe the plan would work but if it did….no more Dursley's, no more slaving for a family that hated him. For the plan his magical training was the most important, it would be needed to succeed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Boy! Get the mail."

"Yes Uncle." Harry obediently picked up the scattered letters and carried them to the table, placing them beside his uncle before he went back to finishing the meal. He plated up the eggs and bacon. He then went to work cleaning up, ignoring his stomach as he did so. His relatives left the table and he collected the plates, eating the scraps quickly before drinking from the tap. He was getting better at sneaking extra food wherever possible but it was never enough to make him full and he refused to steal from a store. Not that he'd get away with that, everyone in the neighbourhood believed the lies the Dursley's told about him so he was watched like a hawk whenever he went into a store. He couldn't wait until he was gone, maybe he could make some friends, find people who liked him.

He sighed when he saw the list his Aunt had left for him before leaving to 'socialise'. It was the biggest he'd had in a long time and generally meant only one thing: Aunt Marge and Ripper. He shivered, he hated that dog. He felt a wash of concern and calm flow over him from Excali'an and relaxed into the feelings. He went to work as quickly as possible, wanting to get it all done so he could leave the house and get to training.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry silently packed what little he owned before slipping from the cupboard to raid the kitchen, shoving food in the ratty bag. He waved his hand at the door and grinned when it clicked open. A few seconds later he was passing through the extremely weak wards that wouldn't stand up to a stiff breeze let alone a threat. Excali'an had not been impressed. They wrapped around Privet Drive, with number 4 at the centre and they were protective in nature. Blood wards that were held by him and Aunt Petunia which meant a Mage was involved. Neither of them knew anything about the Mage's of this time, Excali'an had been dormant too long, the world had changed too much. Whoever had set the wards had ignored one important fact, blood wards needed more than just blood: they needed love and magic. Harry was the only Mage in the house, weakening the wards a lot, and there was no love in that house, there wasn't even acceptance. Without those two necessary ingredients the wards were never going to be able to do much of anything. As he walked down the street he felt the wards collapse totally due to him, he had never called that place home and now he was leaving, never to return and there was nothing to hold them up anymore. He stepped into an alley and closed his eyes, focusing on where he needed to go.

He reappeared within a stone structure even he recognised. He'd seen pictures at school but they were nothing like being there. The stones towered over his head and he nearly swooned at the feeling of so much magic in the air and ground. Aside from the stone circle there was nothing left. Camelot was long gone, even the foundations were gone from under the ground. All that was left was Stonehenge, and hopefully the station beneath it. He walked into the centre of the circle, glad for the cover of night, as he knelt down and began marking out a smaller circle before looking up at the stars to get his bearings, he sat and began digging, grinning when he hit pay dirt. If they were still here, then the station had to be as well. He found the small sealed compartment set within the metal ring and popped it open, small fingers easily slipping inside to set and then activate. He stood up and the Rings leapt up around him before he vanished in a flash of light.

The light faded and the Rings dropped into the floor beneath him, leaving him in the dark. He didn't move though, wary of any defences as the lights slowly came on. A woman appeared before him, clothed in a flowing white gown with fiery red hair flowing in waves down her back and her violet eyes were narrowed on him. Harry bowed slightly to her, fighting the urge to bite his lip.

Morgana Le Fay stared at the child before her, at least this invader had some manners. Her usual method for dealing with such would not do this time, she was more than a simple program with no autonomy, she was an AI, a child of Atlantis, and she would not kill a child. Over the centuries since Camelot's fall she had sent many a body out to sea through the pipes that allowed sea water in and out of the station. It was not something she enjoyed but she would not allow her domain to fall into the wrong hands. "What brings you here child?" she asked softly.

"Bringing an old soldier home, Lady Le Fay." Harry answered with a smile even as he summoned Excalibur's portable form to his hand.

Morgana stared at the dagger, she recognised the weapon instantly. How could she not? Excalibur…Excali'an…he had vanished when Arthur was slain in battle. How had he come to the child? And why bring him here? "Passcode."

Harry took a deep breath and slowly pronounced the code, not wanting to mess the language up. Ancient was not easy!

The codes were correct and the last update Excali'an would have had. She wanted to ask the boy to channel Excali'an's power but he was too young, it was too dangerous at even a low level. The passcode was enough for her to give aide, but in a limited fashion; he was young, she would wait and see how he grew before revealing everything. "How may I assist, Commander?"

"I need money and a way out of the country, and there's some stuff Excali'an said we need to be in a high magic area for."

"I can aid you in all three Commander. An amount of the Royal treasury of Camelot was kept hidden and eventually through unknowing agents was placed within one of the first banks. That money has been invested well and has grown over the centuries. I can supply you with account numbers and the passcodes needed to access it. I am limited in my ability to interact with Earth systems. This is a listening station for the solar system after all."

Harry nodded, money was good. "Have any of the other bases survived? And the…solar defence net?" That was cool!

"I am not in contact with any other AI's. Unfortunately, the defence net has degraded even further than it was in Arthur's time. I have light contact with one scanning satellite out beyond what is called Pluto in this time. There is nothing to report on its scans, an occasionally ship passes at the limit of its reach but nothing coming here since the 1980's when several Asgardian ships came into orbit, as did an unknown ship but it left after a brief time in atmosphere."

"Asgardian?"

"The aliens, not the gods." She answered.

"Wow." Hey, he may be old for his age thanks to the Dursley's, but he was still just a kid and all this talk of gods and aliens thing was very exciting.

Morgana couldn't help being charmed by the child. He would be a powerful Mage once he was an adult and wielding Excalibur…well perhaps the time of the Tau'ri was coming again. Had Excali'an told him what being his wielder fully meant? She didn't think so, perhaps that would be one shock too many for such a young child.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat under Morgana's careful watch in the main chamber of the station. It had never been designed to house actual personnel for any length of time but Harry was only one person and a small child at that. The rations stored within had not deteriorated and the boy actually seemed to like them. Nevertheless, she had plans to bring in actual food for him for the remainder of his stay…if he survived what was to come.

Harry closed his eyes, slipping into the mindscape to find Excali'an waiting for him. He was in full armour now, holding a sword, the same sword he took the form of in the real world. Harry looked around and then saw what they were here for, a writhing mass of darkness locked into a small corner. "That's it?" he asked nervously.

"Yes." He placed his hand on the boys' shoulder. "I am with you Harry; this must be done."

Harry nodded. He didn't understand how a soul could be cut into parts or how one could be in him but he wanted it gone!

They moved closer to it and slowly it took the form of a tall young man with blood red eyes. He smirked at them. "Do you think you can defeat me again, Harry Potter?"

 _TBC…_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry or any of the other identifiable characters._

 **Chapter 3**

 _Previously:_

 _Harry closed his eyes, slipping into the mindscape to find Excali'an waiting for him. He was in full armour now, holding a sword, the same sword he took the form of in the real world. Harry looked around and then saw what they were here for, a writhing mass of darkness locked into a small corner. "That's it?" he asked nervously._

 _"Yes." He placed his hand on the boys' shoulder. "I am with you Harry; this must be done."_

 _Harry nodded. He didn't understand how a soul could be cut into parts or how one could be in him but he wanted it gone!_

 _They moved closer to it and slowly it took the form of a tall young man with blood red eyes. He smirked at them. "Do you think you can defeat me again Harry Potter?"_

Harry wanted to back away but he knew he couldn't, not now. He had to fight or else the shard would get control of his body since they'd woken it.

"You will not harm my Bearer." Excali'an stated firmly, sword moving in a blur as he attacked. Harry watched in awe for a few seconds before closing his eyes and focusing on everything he had learnt, channelling the magic that flowed through Stonehenge. It burned! It was too much! But he grit his teeth and forced himself to focus, pushing the power towards the link between him and the shard.

Morgana watched the child writhe on the ground, there was nothing she could do but wait and see who won. If it was the shard she was prepared though she would hate herself for doing it. But if it won then the boy would already be dead, she would just be dealing with his body. She closed her eyes as a screen forced itself from his throat, not wanting to watch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus stared out over the grounds of Hogwarts. How could things have gone so wrong? He'd hidden the child away behind the strongest wards possible, blood wards. He had known there would be no love but at least he would be safe and would be kept humble. He had never thought they would go so far… And now the boy was lost. The Dursleys were under arrest for suspected murder, their son was in trouble for his violence and troublemaking. He knew Harry was alive, his name still appeared in the Hogwarts Book but none of the devices he had tuned to the boy worked anymore. He had reformed the Order and had them watching for the boy but they had no way of finding him until his letter was sent.

…..

Adam glanced up as a flight attendant stood beside him in the aisle, smiling happily. He smiled back and then saw the young boy at her side, with no parents in sight. Wonderful.

"Here you go Harrison, your seat is the window one." Adam unlocked his seatbelt and stood to let the boy through, seeing the backpack he carried. He was young, no more than seven by his guess. Nicely dressed in comfortable clothes for a long flight, hopefully the bag held quiet entertainment. "Now if you need anything press that button and one of us will come see."

"Yes ma'am." The boy smiled and she ruffled his hair before leaving Adam to retake his seat. He watched to make sure the kid got his belt on okay and then went back to his book, seeing the boy pull one out too. He felt the boy glance at him so looked back. "Hi."

"Hello Harrison."

"It's Harry, they had to put my full name on the ticket."

Adam chuckled slightly. "Unfortunately they do. Adam." He offered his hand and they shook. "Flying alone?"

"Yeah, Dad's already in America for work. He's got a house so now I'm going too. Have you been to America before?"

"Twice. It's a very interesting country."

"I guess; it looks a lot bigger than England."

"It is bigger but at least they still speak English, even if they can't spell it." He grinned, getting a laugh from the boy and then they listened as the pilot came over the speaker and the plane began to move. He smiled as he saw the boys eyes light up as he looked out the window. Maybe he should try his hand at teaching again, he did miss children. Once they'd levelled out they both settled in to read and Adam was glad the boy was so polite and well behaved. He always flew business in order to stay away from the screaming children after all. But there was something about the boy… something familiar…was he one of them?

Harry slipped into his mindscape, content to sleep off the rather bland dinner and found Excali'an waiting patiently for him. After two years with the Soul Weapon he'd learnt a lot but there was still so much more to learn!

"Enjoying the flight?"

"It's great." Harry sat on a patch of grass, legs crossed and Excali'an knelt in front of him.

"Good. What would you like to learn about tonight?"

"You mentioned infinity stones a few months ago, what are they?"

Excali'an nodded and settled in to tell the story, feeling a flash of guilt. Because of him and the defeated soul shard the boy was growing up mentally far faster than he should. Excali'an had chosen to absorb the fragments knowledge, preferring to teach Harry himself than weigh the boy down with so many memories. Harry's ability to learn and control his magic had improved drastically once the soul had been banished which meant his body had been putting a lot into fighting the thing. It had been a short if intense fight, the first Harry had been in, and he had shown good reflexes and an ability to improvise which was good. Once it had been dealt with, Harry's training had intensified and it showed: he'd grown to a respectable height of four feet and no longer looked half starved. His scar had faded until it was a barely visible line as well, making him less easily identified. His hair had grown out a bit and was less messy, almost curling instead while his eyes had healed to the point where glasses were no longer needed. All in all, he looked like a normal eight-year-old boy. Almost two years in hiding with Morgana except for brief trips out to pick up food and school books had done him the world of good. He'd shot up in height to an even four feet and had filled out so he no longer looked half starved. His slightly longer hair had become less messy, instead it had a slight curl to it and it helped hide what was left of his scar, it had become no more than a thin line since the shard was destroyed. Bright emerald eyes no longer hid behind glasses thanks to his healing and he had to admit his Bearer would be amusing to watch in a few years when girls started taking interest in his looks. "Right, the infinity stones. Six singularities have existed since the universe formed. These were formed into the six Infinity Stones; Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time, by the Cosmic Entities sometime after the Universe came into existence. The Celestials use the Power Stone to impose judgment upon enemy civilizations. Over time, the Beings were overwhelmed by the Stone's power and attempted to dispose of it by encasing it in an Orb and storing it away in the Temple Vault on Morag. The Celestials are an ancient race of entities that possess vast matter-manipulation abilities. They were present long before the dawn of the galactic communities and even the Dark Elves and Asgardians. They were notorious for their utilization of the Infinity Stones."

"If they couldn't handle the power what happens when people touch them?"

"They die." Excali'an had seen it once and it had not been pretty. The Mind stone had simply torn the man's mind to shreds before turning on his body and the whole time he had been screaming. "A being called Agamotto formed the Masters of the Mystic Arts as a league of magic practitioners, dedicated to learning Magic so to safeguard the Earth from dimensional evils. He created the Eye of Agamotto, a container for the Time Stone which allows it to be used without killing the user. By Arthur's time it had been hidden away somewhere by his students. It may still be in use. The Reality Stone was held by the Dark Elves and it is said it was destroyed in their battle with Asgard," he paused and Harry frowned.

"It's hidden, somewhere isn't it? If they're so powerful then there's no way it was destroyed."

"Correct. Most likely Bor had it hidden where no one will ever look. The Space Stone was the jewel of Odin's treasury at one point but it was misplaced a long time ago, some say here on Earth. The Power stone is still in the vault."

"So, what happened to the Soul Stone?"

"That one is a mystery, at least it was in my time and Arthur's."

"So, they're hidden or lost, that means they're safe, right?"

"Perhaps. But there will always be those who seek them. One in particular…."

"Who?"

"Perhaps another time, it is time for you to wake Harry."

Harry blinked and then yawned and put his seat back upright, seeing the light of dawn through the covered window. He dug his book back out and continued reading up on American history since he'd need it for school. Eventually breakfast came along, waking Adam who stretched lazily before eating as well.

"Good book?"

"It's okay. If I'm going to an American school I figure I need it."

"True."

"So, what do you do?" Harry asked curiously.

"I've had a few jobs, at the moment I'm couriering some antiques for a friend and then I'll be starting a research job in Seacouver, Washington."

"I'm going to Portland, they're close, right?"

"The states share a border so not too far." He smiled at the excited child. Ah, to be so young again. "Do you enjoy school?"

"I didn't like my last one so Dad pulled me out and had me home-schooled. But I like learning, especially history and science. I want to go to the Moon one day." Without access to Atlantis or Avalon it would be very hard but he knew Earth needed ships and defences, they had so many enemies out there and no one remembered anymore.

"Ambitious." They fell silent as the announcement was made and Harry opened the window to look down. There below them was water but just in sight was land. "Looking forward to landing?"

"Yeah." This was it, freedom. Soon the plane was taxiing into the terminal and finally the light went off so they could remove their seatbelts and get ready.

"Good luck Harry." Adam slipped him a card. "If you ever need to talk." He left as a uniformed young woman approached to collect the boy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry finally walked out of the airport with the illusion of an older man who looked like him at his side. Anyone looking would see a happy father collecting his son from the airport. They approached a waiting car and the driver took Harry's luggage as he and the illusion got in. Harry watched the scenery as it passed as they passed into more suburban areas until pulling up into the driveway of 1235 N Prescott Street. Harry smiled as he got out of the car, it was perfect! The drive was a little steep but it wasn't bad and he loved the bright colour the house was painted. It was a 3 bedroom, 2 baths, two-story bungalow with plenty of room on a good-sized lot. He'd arranged to have it fully renovated once the purchase had gone through, ensuring it kept its character while providing modern living. The attic space had been a good choice as a training room, keeping it out of sight should he have guests. There was an elementary school nearby too if he decided to attend, the Beach School, it was listed as only a ten-minute walk which was handy. The car left and Harry carried his bags inside before dismissing the illusion. It was tiring to hold it for too long and there was no need for it in his own home. He'd have to set wards around the property but for now he wanted to sleep in his own bed so he headed upstairs to find the master bedroom. He stripped off and fell into bed, exhausted despite sleeping on the plane. There was a lot to do but for now it could wait.

 _TBC…_

 _So, the first crossover character has been seen. Want to see Harry's new home go here_ www. redfin OR / Portland / 1235-N-Prescott-St-97217/ home /25763250 _but he had the inside renovated before moving in. it's about 26 minutes away from a certain someone's house._


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _For those reading on ffnet, this is posted as part 1 of a series at my Archive of Our Own account, part 2 of the series is a collection of timelines and character bios. If you want more background check it out._

 **Chapter 4**

Harry walked into the bookstore that everyone else seemed to completely ignore. He could feel the magic saturating the place and figured it was a good place to look for information. A simple illusion made him look like a teenager rather than a child so no one would ask questions. Thanks to the soul fragment he knew where to go to find the so-called magical world in Britain and parts of Europe, but Riddle had never travelled to America. He walked to the desk and the young woman manning it looked up and smiled.

"Hi, welcome to Mystic Books, can I help you?"

"I hope so. My family just moved here from Britain and I'm trying to figure out where to do magical shopping and where the nearest Gringotts is."

"You've come to the right place." She motioned to the wall beside her. "This is the entrance to the Portland Mall, the local shopping district, including Gringotts." She tapped a spot with her wand and the wall faded away. "Enjoy."

"Thank you miss." He stepped into the Mall and swallowed, feeling the magic press in from everywhere. This was nothing like Riddle's memories of Diagon Alley, it was cleaner, more modern and a lot bigger. He could feel Excali'an's curiosity as he saw the place through Harry's eyes but then he began walking, seeing a massive white building and knowing it had to be Gringotts.

Harry walked up the stairs, taking in the sign by the door.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

A nice warning. He entered and approached an unoccupied teller. He bowed slightly to the goblin in greeting. "I wish to speak to someone about an account please."

"Which account?"

"The Potters'."

Ironfist looked him up and down and frowned, feeling the glamour the human was wearing. "Key please."

"I have never been given one. I believe blood can be used to prove identity," he stated firmly causing the goblin to frown.

"This way." He led the human down a hall and knocked on a door.

"Enter."

Harry followed the goblin in, bowing when the teller did. In front of them was a massive desk and a single goblin seated behind it, dressed in armour and finery. Obviously, this was a very important goblin. Said goblin looked up in annoyance and then focused on Harry.

"You, human. Remove the glamour immediately," he barked, and Harry hesitated briefly before letting the illusion fall.

Ragnok, King of all Goblin, stared in surprise at the child revealed. He knew who he was without asking, though the scar was a faded line there was no mistaking the Potter hair, even if it was longer than most wore. "Welcome to Gringotts Mister Potter. Has there been a problem with our correspondence?"

"Sorry Sir, but what correspondence?" Harry asked innocently and he saw the anger in the goblin's expression.

"Ironfist bring the Potter accounts!" Ragnok ordered and Ironfist ran to obey. "Come here Mister Potter." Harry obediently approached the desk and watched as a blank piece of parchment and a quill were placed on it. "Sign your name with the Quill, this will ensure your identity and shpwall inheritance you are elegible for once of age."

"Yes Sir." Harry picked up the quill and signed, feeling the sting as blood was drawn. They both watched as his full name appeared on the parchment in blood before the blood began to flow over the parchment.

 _Name: Harry James Potter, Harrison Evans (alias)_

 _Parents: James Charlus Potter (father), Lily Jasmine Potter née Evans (mother)_

 _Sworn Godparents: Sirius Orion Black, Alice Longbottom_

 _Magical Guardian: Sirius Orion Black_

 _Inheritance: Heir of House Potter_

 _Heir of House Black_

 _Heir of House Peverell_

 _Heir of House Slytherin_

 _High King of Albion_

 _Supreme Commander of Avalon_

 _Bearer of Excalibur_

They both stared at the parchment in shock, though for different reasons. Ragnok, because everyone 'knew' Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters and yet here was proof he couldn't have as Harry's sworn godfather. Harry, due to one of his titles.

 _"King of Albion? Excali'an?"_ Harry demanded of his bonded.

 _"So that annoying mage managed it." Excali'an sighed. "Blame Emrys. From the time Arthur became King he was trying to find a way to tie wielding me to the Crown. It appears he finally managed to."_

 _"But me, King?"_

 _"You were already Supreme Commander."_

 _"Of a group of one, well two with you. This is wayyyy bigger!"_

 _"And not something you need to deal with as of now. Queen Elizabeth seems quite competent. Now I suggest you return your attention to King Ragnok."_

Harry blinked and looked to the King. "Sir?"

"Welcome to Gringotts My Lord." Ragnok bowed to the High King who just stared in shock.

"Uhmm…"

"I take it you did not know?"

"No." A knock sounded and Ironfist handed over the Potter ledgers before leaving.

Ragnok unsealed the ledger and placed it on the desk. "To start with I shall personally be dealing with all of your banking needs from now on. It will take time to unseal some of them but for now we can cover the Potter accounts."

"That sounds good." Harry took the indicated seat and Ragnok positioned the ledger.

"There are currently two vaults, one is a trust vault started by your parents when you were born. This is for your use once you turn 11. Your tuition has been prepaid from the family vault so this is to cover your books, pocket money, whatever else you wish. It currently has a balance of 1000 galleons, this will be refilled at the end of June every year after your eleventh birthday. The family vault currently has a balance of three million galleons, one hundred and seventy-two thousand sickles and eighty-nine knuts. There are also miscellaneous artefacts such as trunks, furniture, portraits, and assorted gems. You still own the land which Potter Manor stood on however the home itself was destroyed in the war. The cottage at Godric's Hollow has been claimed as a national monument by the British Ministry, however they have not paid the estate for this. There is also a holiday home on the coast of France, the condition of which is unknown at this time. Your parents' wills have not been executed as they were sealed by the British Wizengamot by the order of the Chief Warlock." Ragnok explained.

"I can't touch the money, but can I invest it?"

"Very few Wizards invest their wealth and there aren't a lot of opportunities to do so," Ragnok warned and Harry grinned.

"There are in the non-magical world." He handed over the list of companies he wanted to buy shares in, companies that he hoped would be useful in future endeavours. Technology companies were the main ones but there were also several car companies and also weapons manufacturers. Without access to Avalon and its supplies of technology and weapons he would eventually have to gather his own supply, but while it was just him that didn't matter so much, he had Excali'an and magic.

Ragnok was shocked by that, no wizard ever wanted to invest in the muggle world. It seemed this wizard was more interesting than he could have ever imagined. He, like all his kind, had little time for humans normally but he could work with those who showed respect and brought in money. Technically he shouldn't have access to his vaults until the correct age but there was a rather nice loophole that could be exploited. It was his decision though whether to use it and in the end, it all came down to profit and annoying the Ministry in England. "As High King, you are an adult in the eyes of Magic, therefore I declare you are an adult in the eyes of Gringotts. As such you have full access to, and control of, your inheritance," he stated firmly and felt the magic take hold. Several ring boxes appeared on his desk and he opened each to reveal their contents.

Harry shivered as he felt the magic settle on him, they hadn't expected that but it should make life easier. He watched the ring boxes appear and then stared in awe at the incredible rings inside, two in each box, the heirs ring and the ring worn by the head of house.

"This is the Potter Ring." Ragnok held out the Ring box containing a platinum band with a ruby set into it, engraved in the ruby was the Potter Family Shield with crossed sword and wand in miniature. Harry took the ring and slipped it onto his right ring finger. "The Peverell Ring." This one was gold with no stone but with what looked like a flower etched into it. He put it on the same finger and watched it vanish. "The Slytherin ring." Platinum again with an emerald, engraved with a snake. "And now the Black Heir ring." Another platinum ring with onyx engraved with a grim. "There is no ring at this time for the High King, your blade is what denotes that, though you can have a ring made if you so wish."

"I'll think about it."

"Very well. Is there anything else for today?"

"Who are Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom? And, where are they?"

"Lady Alice Longbottom is a permanent resident of St Mungo's Hospital in London, as is her husband, due to torture. Sirius Black, Lord apparent of House Black, is in Azkaban, sentenced to life for betraying your family to death as well as the death of 12 muggles and one Peter Pettigrew. However, as your sworn Godfather it should not have been possible for him to do anything that could lead to your harm."

Harry closed his eyes and Excali'an went over what they'd learnt from the shard. "He didn't betray us, Pettigrew did. I need copies of his trial transcripts to see what happened."

"Of course."

"How does an American branch have such quick access to British accounts?" He asked curiously and Ragnok smirked.

"There are no branches."

"Oh," Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Neat. So, who would you recommend I see to be looked over for spells? I'm supposed to be famous, right? And yet I've never received any correspondence."

"That is definitely odd, I will have one of our curse breakers see to it."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"I will begin with those investments immediately. There will be a money pouch waiting for you out front once you've seen the curse breaker."

Harry left the office feeling very overwhelmed and Excali'an thoughtful. There had been a mail ward on him, one that had taken two curse breakers to deal with, which left very few suspects due to the power requirement. Just to be safe he was doing business under his fake identity which, thanks to the goblins, was no longer fake. Morgana had done excellent work but the goblins had taken it even further so that Harrison Evans was real. From now on all mail would be sent to that name. And to help ensure no one messed with his mail from either identity he was heading for the local post office to buy a secure mail box. One end would be kept in his office at home, the other would be at Gringotts. All mail meant for him would go first to the bank for screening and then on to him. As for Harry Potter's mail, Ragnok had offered, and Harry had agreed, to make life difficult for the man who was keeping his mail. Who knew what might be in there other than bank statements? The goblins were going to demand an accounting from the man who had declared himself Harry's magical guardian, illegally. After all, Harry had never answered the mail they had sent to him, despite this man, Albus Dumbledore swearing he was safe and happy.

Harry knew nothing of Dumbledore, his supposed Guardian had never once shown himself. What he did know came from Riddle's soul shard, his enemy, and a few things from what Ragnok had said. Riddle hated Dumbledore but also feared his power and the goblins were wary of the man, disliking many of his actions. Harry hoped to never meet him, it wasn't like he'd be attending Hogwarts. He would be taking his OWLS and NEWTS as soon as he could to ensure he would be able to focus on his non-magical education. They had plans and those didn't include being stuck inside a small minded magical community for seven years. Arthur would be dismayed to see how far magicals had fallen since Camelot had been destroyed. Once he had things set up enough to ensure the Earth was protected then he could turn his attention to them and dragging them, kicking and screaming if necessary, into the future. He had a lot of things to do and not a lot of time, the next Convergence was coming and Earth was not ready for it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harrison Evans looked at the campus and sighed before hitching his backpack up and walking through the gates to the front office.

"Hello sweetie." The grey-haired woman sitting at the desk greeted with a smile.

"Hi. Today's my first day."

"What's your name?"

"Harrison Evans Ma'am." He smiled shyly at the woman as she began typing.

"Ah yes, welcome to grade 3. I see you're coming to us form Britain and were home-schooled before this."

"Yes Ma'am, Dad thought it was time to give normal school a try."

"Well I hope you enjoy your time with us young man. Now this is a map of the school, we are here." She pointed to a circled building. "And your class is here. Think you can find it?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"You're welcome, have a good first day." She waved as Harry turned and followed the map to the right room. Since the door was open he went inside to find several other children waiting as well. A young man looked over and smiled.

"Come on in and choose a seat. I'm Mr Stuart. Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes so once you've done that go ahead and talk with the others."

"Yes sir." Harry put his bag down beside an unclaimed chair and then went to mingle with his age mates. It was odd, being with kids his age again; for two years the majority of his interaction had been with an AI and the voice in his head, both millennia old. How was he going to relate or fit in?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Doing his 'homework' only took as long as writing out answers. The work was easy and he hoped it got harder soon. He'd spent most of the last two years training and learning how to be a Celerites Auallonia, a Knight of Avalon, which meant he could calculate the speed needed to break orbit in his head now and here he was supposedly learning simply fractions. Fun.

He headed up to the attic training room and settled into a comfortable position for meditation. A Knight needed total control of body and mind which meant lots of physical training and meditation. Excali'an's sealed dagger was placed across his knees as he slowed his breathing, eyes closing. He allowed his mind to clear of all distracting thoughts as he brought his magic to the surface, feeling it flood through his body. It felt really good to do so, like this was how it should be. He didn't slip into his mindscape, instead he just kept the magic flowing as he took in the world with all his other senses. His limit with this so far was five minutes and he wanted to beat the record.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry closed the charms book and shook his head, not much was different from when Riddle attended school. The same could be said for Transfiguration and Herbology. And that was even with the differences between American and British curriculum. The American exams were actually harder than the British these days. And since American results weren't looked at by the British no one in England would know Harry Potter had sat his exams already. A lot had changed in Defence, probably due to the war and the fact that, while they mingled as little as possible with no-mags', the American's had remained innovative, unlike the Brits. He planned to sit as many of the exams as possible so he had a lot of studying to do, thankful for the memory tricks Excali'an had taught him since his friend would not help him in exams, that was cheating.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amelia looked down at the missive from Gringotts. After two years the Ministry had scaled back the search for Harry Potter and yet here was proof the Potter heir not only lived but was aware of the Magical World. The slip in front of her could only have been released to her with his permission. It was a partial heritage test and the results would ruffle a lot of feathers. After all, how could Harry Potter's sworn Godfather have betrayed him? She would have to move carefully to find out exactly what had happened eight years ago.

 _TBC…._


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _So far, we have seen hints of 3 crossovers, for those still lost they are Stargate, Marvel and Highlander. Another 2 will be popping up this chapter._

 _This is the first chapter looked over by my beta before it was posted, so many thanks to fooplaya!_

 **Chapter 5**

He watched as the universe spun before him, keeping lookout for danger. He focused on Midgard and smiled slightly as he took in the young boy who had gained his attention months before. The young King was growing strong in body and magic. So many had forgotten what Midgard had once been and he would do what he could to ensure Avalon could rise again in peace. And perhaps his young Prince would one day realise just what he had been entrusted with and grow beyond the boy he still was in many ways; the favoured but spoiled heir to the Throne of Asgard.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry left the school's gates and frowned as he saw the group of younger students. He took off after them after seeing the cornered the dark haired young boy. "Hey! Get lost!" He yelled as he ran up. The group hesitated, seeing that while he was older and bigger he was alone. Obviously, the glare was intimidating enough and the three broke and ran off, leaving their victim behind. "Hey, you okay?" He knelt beside the downed boy, he couldn't be older than first grade.

"T…thanks," the boy stammered as he was helped up.

"I'm Harrison, Harry."

"Nick."

"Come on, after care or pick up?"

"After care cause Aunty Marie works at the library." Nick answered sadly even as he followed Harry back to the front of the school. Harry led him inside to where the afterschool care was located, chatting all the time and drawing the younger boy out of his shell.

When Marie arrived to pick her nephew up she was surprised to see him talking to a slightly older boy happily, the most animated she'd seen him since the accident. "Hello boys."

"Aunt Marie!" Nick jumped up and hugged her. "This is my friend Harry. He's from England!"

"Nice to meet you Harry," Marie smiled at the green-eyed boy who smiled back. "I am Marie Kessler, Nick's Aunt."

"Nice to meet you to Miss Kessler." Harry greeted, grabbing his bag,

"Where's your Dad, Harry?"

"I can walk," he shrugged and Marie frowned.

"We'll give you a lift."

"Thank you." Harry answered politely, picking up his own bag and following them out to a van. He gave his address and the two boys talked while Marie drove.

"Do you want me to walk you up, Harry?" She offered as she pulled up at the curb, taking in the bungalow.

"I'll be fine, thanks ma'am." Harry grinned at her and then got out, heading into the house. Marie stayed until the door closed behind him and then drove off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus sighed as he leant back in his chair. Things were getting worse and worse ever since Harry Potter had vanished. He had no way of tracking the boy and the Order was still coming up empty, even Remus with his enhanced senses and knack for tracking had come up empty handed, and very angry at him. Remus had believed him when he said Harry, his cub, was safe. Finding out he wasn't…. well it was a good thing it hadn't been close to a full moon when they'd met up.

And now Fudge had actually worked up the nerve, or more likely been paid enough, to move against him. As of today, his only title was Headmaster; Marchbanks was now Chief Witch and Ogden was the British Representative to the ICW with Babajide Akingbade taking his place as Supreme Mugwump, taking control away from Britain. Didn't they understand that he was the only person able to lead them on the right path, for the Greater Good? Yes, he should have paid closer attention to the Potter situation but this was an extreme move over one mistake. He's assured them the boy was alive, his name was still in the book, he would come to Hogwarts in three years and everything would work out how he had planned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry moved slowly, flowing from one position into the next. Animi Fluentia was a mental and physical discipline that, after reviewing modern knowledge, Excali'an had admitted it was probably the origin of Tai Chi. It wasn't really a martial art but it was effective for training mind and body before moving on to actual fighting skills. Being young had come in handy as he had picked the discipline up quickly as his body gained strength. Now he used it to calm himself and meditate while on the move.

In two months, he'd be sitting his OWLS in New York. He'd registered under Harrison Evans to avoid any possible information leaks. He hoped they'd let him take the exams even once they realised his real identity and age. He had no plans to spend seven years stuck in a school learning things he already knew. No, he would be focusing on non-magical studies in order to get into a good University. Without access to Avalon he had to learn modern Earth technology in order to further their plans. Current tech, even if he put out the plans Excali'an knew for power generators or artificial gravity devices, simply couldn't build those plans. It was frustrating, hence the meditation.

At least he'd made a friend, Nick was friendly, if quiet but this was understandable since his parents had only died a few months ago. He had to be careful though, Aunt Marie had sensed something off with the illusion of James and had asked him some rather odd questions. Because of that he tried not to have the illusion need to be anywhere near the woman. He now spent most afternoons at their house as she had volunteered to watch him after school to save James from hiring someone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He looked over at where Nick was doing simple counting exercises at the kitchen island. For once they were at his place since 'James' was home and Aunt Marie had to work late.

"Why doesn't Aunt Marie like your Dad?"

"Don't know," he shrugged. "Dad's great. He's got to go to New York for business next month and since it Christmas break I get to go too. He promised a trip to FAO Schwarz, I'll get your Christmas present from there." He grinned as Nick's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really," he promised as they went back to finishing their homework before going into the lounge room to play with some Lego. They had dinner and then Marie showed up to pick Nick up. "Bye Nick!"

"Bye Harry! Have a fun trip!" Nick yelled and then they were driving away.

"Is Harry going somewhere?"

"New York with his Dad for work. He said he'd get me a toy for Christmas!"

"That's nice."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked up at the Woolworth Building in downtown New York City before taking a deep breath and walking in. It was a risky move but he had paperwork from Gringotts to back him up and his ability to teleport was just different enough from 'apparition' that the wards shouldn't be an issue. He had considered attending Ilvermorny when the time came but his research into MACUSA had changed his mind. He did not like their attitude towards non magicals at all. He could understand their fear after Salem, but Spain had held the Inquisition! You didn't see Spanish magicals being this paranoid still. He shook off those thoughts and slipped inside, making sure to enter the magical version of the building and found himself impressed by the entryway. The ceiling was very high making the area nice and open and it was mostly tastefully decorated for the most part, unlike Riddle's memories of the British Ministry, but maybe they had modernised since then. He went to the desk and got directions to the correct office.

"Hello dear, are you lost?"

"No ma'am." He handed over the paperwork and on her desk the name Harrison Evans turned into Harry James Potter.

Cecelia stared at the changed documents in shock. She knew that name, was there a magical person worldwide who didn't? No one had ever survived the Killing Curse before, after all. She looked up at the boy. "OWLS are taken at fifteen, are you sure you wish to attempt them now?"

Harry smiled at her, she was nice. He then placed his hand on the desk, allowing the Potter Lordship ring to be visible. "I need my OWLS to ensure no one can try and argue this. I've been studying hard and I know I can do this."

"Alright then. You'll do the written exams first, you're the only one who signed up for this lot of testing. We can get your general marks there before convincing the practical examiners to test you."

"Thank you." He went into the room and took his seat. Soon he was writing away. Hours later he was done and excused for the day, practical testing would be on the eleventh, giving him a day off in between. For the time off he assumed an older appearance and had fun at the various tourist attractions.

The next day he bowled over the examiners with his fully corporeal Patronus in the form of a phoenix as well as his advanced potion brewing skills. Transfiguration was the hardest of the practical subjects but he still did very well if the expressions were anything to go off. It was amusing how all these teachers couldn't even spot the fact he wasn't using a wand. Wans were meant as a learning tool and yet modern magicals were dependant on them, he refused to limit himself like that, so his 'wand' was nothing more than a carefully shaped stick, made to look like a wand.

"Thank you, Mr Potter. We will owl your results out by the end of January, but I can tell you now that you have passed."

"Thank you, sir." Harry bowed slightly to the chief examiner. "Is there any minimum on time until I can take my NEWTS?"

Thorpe blinked, no one had ever asked that before. So, the rule book was retrieved and looked over. "Not on the books."

"Since you said I passed, may I book in to do my NEWTS at your earliest convenience?"

"You've studied to NEWTS?" He glanced at his co-workers who shrugged; they had the exams on file so it wouldn't be that hard to hold them immediately.

"Yes Sir." He'd studied Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Apparition, and Magical Theory to the required NEWT levels. He'd also taken the British Muggle Studies exams which he'd had to ask permission for since America had no equivalent due to their more stringent segregation. Yes, a lot of the knowledge had come from Riddle's memories, but he'd still had to learn to cast the necessary spells and his knowledge was out of date in many of the American subjects.

"Can you return in two days? That's the thirteenth." Thorpe offered after conferring with the others and Harry grinned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as he and Nick raced to the gates of the school to wait for Aunt Marie.

"I won!" Nick laughed and Harry ruffled his hair.

"By half a second." He spotted another boy watching them from the corner of his eye, he didn't recognise him at first but then he remembered there was a boy in the class above him who had only started at the school when they came back from Christmas. Winchester or something…Dean? "Hi. I'm Harry, this is Nick. You're Dean, right?"

"Yeah. I don't remember you from class."

"That's cause I'm in grade 3 and Nicky here is 1st."

"What's it like going to school with your brother? My little brother starts next year."

The two boys blinked and Harry shook his head. "We're not related. Nick's Aunt watches me after school when Dad's working late and Nick comes to mine when his Aunt works late," he explained.

"Oh, you look alike." Dean had really thought they were brothers. He straightened as the black Impala pulled up. "Nice meeting you." He walked past the gate and heard Sam calling happily to him.

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry took the envelopes and watched the owl fly off. He opened the first one and grinned as he found his OWL results.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS RESULTS

Dear Mister Potter

Below you will find the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Consider your results carefully when choosing your classes for the next school term.

Passing grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Failing grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Ancient Runes O

Apparition O

Arithmancy E

Astronomy O

Charms O

Defence Against the Dark Arts O+

Herbology E

History of Magic O

Magical Theory O

Muggle Studies O

Potions O

Transfiguration E

Congratulations on achieving 12 OWLS. You have qualified to take all 12 at NEWT level.

Sincerely,

James Thorpe

Governor, Wizarding Examination Authority

Harry grinned and felt Excali'an's pride in his results. 12 OWLS! That was the record amount that could be scored. The E's were a little disappointing, but he couldn't be good at everything. He opened the second envelope and pulled out the letter.

NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS

Dear Mister Potter

Below you will find the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Consider your results carefully when choosing your classes for the next school term.

Passing grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Failing grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Ancient Runes O

Apparition O

Arithmancy E

Astronomy O

Charms O

Defence Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology A

History of Magic O

Magical Theory O

Muggle Studies O

Potions O

Transfiguration E

Congratulations on achieving 12 NEWT's. You are now a fully qualified Wizard and allowed to use magic without restriction within the law.

Sincerely,

James Thorpe

Governor, Wizarding Examination Authority

These results combined with his titles meant no one could even try to make him attend a Wizarding School. He wasn't stopping his studies, however, there was always more to learn and there were subjects Excali'an remembered that were no longer taught.

 _TBC…_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 **Chapter 6**

Dean hesitated in ringing the bell but then looked down at Sammy and rang it. The door opened to reveal Harry who blinked in surprise.

"Hey Dean. Something wrong?"

"Dad had to leave for the weekend and the babysitter never showed up… you said…" He hated asking for help.

"Sure." Harry opened the door fully. "Company Nick!" he called further back into the house and Nick ran around the corner to see.

"Your Dad won't mind?" Dean asked as he put the backpack with their clothes down.

"Two kids or four, he doesn't mind. Aunt Marie is out of town too for some librarian weekend."

"Hi." Nick grinned at Sam who half hid against Dean.

"Sammy this is Nick and Harry from school. It's okay." He gently urged Sam forward and the younger boy smiled shyly.

"We're sleeping in the lounge room, you want to sleep there or you can use the guestroom if you want?"

"We don't want to be any trouble."

"You won't be."

Footsteps came down the stairs and Dean looked at the man that had to be Harry's Dad. He hadn't met him yet since Nick's Aunt did most of the school pickups for the two. "New friends Harry?"

"Dean, Sam, this is my Dad James Evans. Is it okay if they stay for the weekend?"

"The more the merrier. Show them around and get them settled. Just stay out of my office." James answered. "Any food allergies or anything?"

"No sir." Dean answered.

"All right, dinners at six. Have fun." He grabbed an apple and headed upstairs.

"Your Dad is…"

"Hands off?" Harry offered and shrugged. "He's always willing to help or listen when I need him but yeah, as long as I follow the house rules then he doesn't really mind what I do."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean groaned but opened an eye to see it was Sammy poking him. "What?"

"Look!" Sam pulled at his arm so Dean got up and followed him to the backdoor, looking out into the yard to see Harry and Nick out there. They were moving through some sort of exercise, a martial art maybe? His Dad was teaching him to fight, even Sammy had begun some easy exercises, but his Dad had been a Marine, not a martial artist. Dean opened the door and moved outside to watch and Harry stopped.

"Morning. Wanna join us?"

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously and Harry grinned.

"Animi Fluentia, a different version of Tai Chi. Good mental and physical exercise, builds muscle and discipline." Harry answered. "Dad taught me and now I'm teaching Nick."

"Can we?" Sammy asked his brother who hesitated but then nodded, it couldn't hurt. So now Harry had three students and the feeling all three would need it in the future.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, what am I learning today?" he lay back in the field of flowers, happy that almost all of them were healthy now, the sky clear and sunny, the trees healthy.

Excali'an smiled at his Bearer, the child had come far in only a few short years. He had already begun planning to take him off world in a few years, though that would take a lot of work. They would have to contact Morgana about possible ways of planet, perhaps one of the Astria Porta was accessible. But that was for another day. "We have spoken of the Infinity Stones before. Little is known of the time period modern scientist speak off in relation to the dinosaurs as there were very few 'humans', left over from the Kree experiments, who survived through that period. So now we shall speak of those who came before Avalon, the Alterans. It is their legacy that allowed us to become the empire we were. Their story begins around 50 million years ago, although not yet on Earth. They are considered the second evolution of humanity and were far advanced of today's society."

"They built the Astria Porta, right?"

"Very good Harry." He settled at the base of a tree and Harry rolled over onto his stomach, chin resting on his hands. "They grew as a society in another galaxy, we do not know exactly which one. Eventually, after thousands of years of exploration they discovered what today is known as the Milky Way Galaxy. They settled on many planets, placing Astria Porta on them. Eventually they found Earth, which they called Terra. An outpost was built in what is now Antarctica, our later outposts like the one at Stonehenge were based on this." He kept on speaking of the Alterans and their impact on the galaxy until they died out or ascended.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked into the room with James, looking around.

"Hello, can I help you?" A young man asked as he approached.

"I am looking to sign my son up for Kendo lessons." James answered.

"We can do that. I am Jonas Brosius, one of the instructors here. Does he have any training already?"

"Not with a blade but with a variation of Tai Chi." They followed Jonas to the counter where forms were handed over along with several pamphlets.

"Take these home and fill them out. We have a beginner's class for children between 7 and 10 on Saturday mornings, he can start next week."

"Thank you very much."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Marie looked out at the four boys playing in the backyard, happy that Nick had made friends. She hadn't liked uprooting him from the only home he'd known but she also hadn't wanted him at risk. Portland was safe, there were rumours of a bastard Royal living in the city but he was not much more than a child himself. Here Nick could grow up in safety, without the need to train like they had. She wished Kelly and Reed could be the ones to raise him but with Reed's death it wasn't safe for Kelly to come out of hiding. Would Nick hate her for keeping his mother's survival from him if he ever learnt the truth?

She still wasn't sure about James Evans but his son was a good boy and a good influence on Nick. He had brought him out of his grief and made him interested in learning again. The other two boys, new to the group, had obviously suffered grief as well, though years ago. Their father was a gruff, suspicious man who she would almost have suspected of being a Grimm.

She smiled as she saw they had stopped playing and moved to practising the odd Tai Chi Harry had started them on. She had no objections since, when the day came, it would be a good basis for other training. And it was helping his concentration as well. She laughed as little Sammy tried to copy a move and ended up down on the grass on his backside, looking startled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I don't want you to go." Nick stated firmly.

Dean shrugged uncomfortably. "Dad moves around for work Nick and we go with him. We've stayed here longer than a lot of other places." He almost thought Dad had let them stay beyond the hunt he'd been on because for once Dean was doing well in school and keeping up with training while spending time with friends but he'd never ask him. He watched as Sammy hugged Harry who hugged him back, smiling sadly.

Nick then took Sam to hug and Harry approached Dean, holding out an envelope. "From Dad and me. No arguments." Harry ordered as Dean opened the envelope to find a wad of cash and a business card with a mailing address. "That address will always reach us, even if we move from Portland."

"Harry…"

"It's not charity or anything like that. It's friends helping each other. You stay safe and watch over Sammy. Keep practicing too."

"Yeah…"

"I'll miss you too." Harry finished for the older boy who had issues admitting to emotion. He wrapped a comforting arm around Nick as the black Impala pulled up to take their friends away. "Tutum iter amici mei." Harry whispered, feeling his magic surge at the Latin words, wrapping protectively around the two boys as the car drove away, safe travels my friends. He didn't need words or a wand for magic like today's magicals but sometimes words helped shape the magic more easily. Using Latin was natural as it was so similar to Alteran, many words were the same between the two languages.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry groaned as he opened the next file, the goblins had run with his idea of investing in the non-magical world to heart and his fortune was steadily growing. It had grown enough that he had split some of it off and transferred it to a non-magical bank, wanting to ensure no links back. And so, had begun Eques Industries with James Evans as owner. The company had already bought out a small tech company that was about to go bankrupt, they had some good ideas that could be used to push technological advancement. Excali'an and Harry were both confused by modern technology, it had no similarities at all to either Alteran or Goa'uld technology. It didn't make sense to them that humans would develop technology so different to that they had used in the past, before being conquered. Surely human development would run along a similar path every time, unless exposed to something else? After all language had developed along the same lines with the similarities between Latin and Alteran, so why was technology so different?

Skimming the file, he knew this was one company they would not be investing in, not with the information listed on the owner. If anything, he would attempt to buy Trask Industries and get rid of the current owner. Mutants were an urban legend, whispered of fearfully, but if you had a goblin account keeper able to get access to government records then the Cuban Missile Crisis suddenly took on interesting angles. Mutants existed and Trask knew that, it was also obvious he did not like them. He would have to ask someone who knew more about genetics but he did wonder if these mutants were related to the Inhumans created by the Kree so long ago, or were they something new, a natural progression of Terran DNA?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stripped out of his Kendo uniform and jumped in the showers. He'd advanced to Ikkyu but he could go no further since he was only ten. According to international rules he had to be thirteen to advance to Shodan, giving him another three years before he could take the exam. That didn't stop him from learning though, he had simply signed up for Aikido lessons to further his abilities both physical and mental, while ensuring he kept up his practise for Kendo since he wanted to go for Shodan as soon as he could.

He was building up the strength needed to eventually wield Excalibur and gaining experience in using a blade, well a bokken anways. He knew he wasn't going to be overly tall, his Father had only been 5'9" and his mother 5'4" so odds were not good for him to approaching anywhere near the 6'3" of Arthur, the last to wield Excalibur. He would have to rely more on endurance and speed than pure strength. Then again, Arthur hadn't had magic or been trained as Celerites Auallonia since childhood.

He left the locker room and headed out onto the street, walking past the Exotic Spice & Tea Shop and waving to the man who ran it, getting a wave in return. The man was a bit weird but he sold really good tea and James occasionally bought from him. Aunt Marie was asking more and more questions about James and he was becoming a liability. Harry was an adult in the eyes of magic and the magical governments since he had his NEWT's and Headships. But he was still a child by non-magical law, he could try for emancipation should James die but there was no guarantee. Thanks to the company he had the money to live independently, and he was definitely mentally capable too. He had the sinking feeling his time in Portland was drawing to a close.

 _TBC…._


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _now edited for an event when harry is 15_

how do you describe Loki's costume, the version with the coat and no helmet? Please let me know. I can't work out how to describe it.

Can anyone do the same for the B5 uniforms when they went independent, the black ones, and the ranger uniforms?

 **Chapter 7**

Dumbledore, the Heads of House, Amelia Bones, Minister Cornelius Fudge, and his undersecretary, Delores Umbridge all sat in tense anticipation. Today was the day they would finally be able to find Harry Potter.

The office door opened and in strode Sirius Black, Remus Lupin at his side. It had taken a lot of work on Amelia's part but the Goblin evidence had been a big help and in the end the new Lord Black had finally been freed. Once he'd been released from St Mungo's he'd thrown himself into the search for his Godson, even as his solicitor began proceedings against several people over his illegal incarceration. Over the year and a half Sirius Black had become something of a powerhouse, terminating many of the old alliances with his House and starting new ones. The Malfoy's had lost a lot of power when he had annulled their marriage contract and called back Narcissa's dowry. He had down the same for Bellatrix, despite the fact she was still safely in Azkaban. "Anything yet?" He asked as he took a seat, eyes going to the quill that wrote the acceptance letter.

"We're only up to G." Amelia answered. Silence fell again and they all held their breath as a letter was written for Parvati and Padma Patil, then Sally-Anne Perks, before jumping straight to Oliver Rivers. "What happened?" Amelia demanded in alarm, looking to Dumbledore.

Albus stood and went to exam the book of names, flipping through to find the page for this year. He blinked in shock, Harry Potter's name was still recorded, he was definitely alive, but his name was in red now. That was impossible. How could he no longer be eligible? When he told them the room exploded in pandemonium.

"Quiet!" Amelia commanded. "Now then, red means he is still alive?"

"Yes, but for some reason he is no longer a potential student." Minerva confirmed after looking herself. Only the Headmaster/mistress and their deputy could see the names in the book.

"Could he have lost his magic somehow?" Cornelius offered.

"No, his name would be crossed out." Minerva answered, frowning. "It is possible that wherever he is, there is a closer school and he has already been accepted as a student there. Some of the foreign schools also take students younger than we do. Or he could have committed a crime that would result in having his wand snapped and so is ineligible."

"We shall have to contact the ICW immediately, with this information surely we will find him and bring him back where he belongs." Cornelius stormed from the office, Umbridge on his heels.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The members gradually took their seats and settled down as Babajide Akingbade stood and brought the meeting to order. "This meeting was requested by the British Ministry; Minister Fudge shall address the Confederation."

Cornelius stood tall, bowler hat on and in his best robes, he thought he looked everything the Minister should be, though others thought he looked like a puffed-up turkey. "I come before you today on a matter of National urgency. As you all know in 1981 the Dark Lord was defeated by the infant Harry Potter who then vanished from his muggle relatives several years later. While we have searched since then, we always knew he was alive as his name was still recorded in the Hogwarts Book of Names. One week ago, this year's Acceptance Letters were sent and to our dismay, Harry Potter's name was not among them. Instead his name now appears in red within the Book, apparently this means he is ineligible to attend. We therefore ask for aide in finding out which school has offered him a place so that he may be returned home to Britain."

"And what if he wishes to remain where he is?" Derek Moore, representative for Australia, asked. He knew the boy wasn't in Australia, since had his name appeared the roles for the Macquarie Institute of Magic then word would have immediately been sent to the Prime Minister.

"He is a minor." Cornelius argued. "With his family…imprisoned, the Wizengamot gave his custody over to the British Ministry of Magic. He has no choice but to return and attend Hogwarts." That announcement was not met with cheers, the boy was obviously powerful and had been mishandled by the British so why should they help them take him back?

Candice Thorne looked down at the papers she had been given and sighed. She had only been elected as representative three months ago and yet she was going to be making an announcement that would not be liked by some. She also wasn't a coward and so signaled to be given the floor. Once acknowledged she stood, smoothing down her soft blue robes. With her bright blond curls, blue eyes and short stature many underestimated her and she liked it that way, let them think she was an airhead if they wished. "On December 9th, 1998 Harry James Potter began his OWL testing in New York. On December 13th, he began his NEWT testing. He received 12 OWL's and 12 NEWT's. As such he has passed all schooling requirements to be treated as an adult wizard." She read out and the room went crazy, no one sat the exams so young and not only that but he had achieved record results both times. MACUSA had searched for him but they had never found him so it was assumed he had left the country after sitting his exams or that he was living under a Fidelius.

"Impossible!" Cornelius blustered. "You are obviously lying."

She'd expected that so she sent the sealed parchment down to Akingbade, who carefully broke the seal and looked it over. "The results are true and certified by WEA. Harry Potter has the same wand rights as any adult wizard or witch. Now, we should move on to more important matter." He commanded and Cornelius sat, obviously not happy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as he followed the excited Nick around the exhibit. Getting Marie to allow Nick to come on the educational vacation had been very hard but in the end, they had worn her down. Nick had apparently barely slept since and was bouncing around, wanting to see everything at once. He didn't blame him, seeing all the artefacts and information on Captain America and his Howling Commandos was pretty amazing. Many looked on the man as the world's first 'superhero'. He doubted he was the first, though the first of the modern era maybe. After all, every Bearer had been a superhero in a way. They came to the area dedicated to James 'Bucky' Barnes and Nick finally stilled, reading the information slowly and staring at him image.

"He was a real hero too, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was," Harry agreed softly as he read the probably redacted mission list.

"I think…I'd want to be more like him, the one protecting his friends, than like Captain America."

"There's nothing wrong with that Nick. Not everyone can be the leader, the one who makes the tough decisions. They always need someone to watch their back."

"He's right. Captain America changed the world. But he couldn't have done it without his best friend and the Commandos." A new voice broke in and the two boys looked over to see an unassuming man standing nearby. "Where are your parents?" he asked, shifting his jacket to reveal a gold badge.

So, an official worried about two kids wandering alone. "Dad's in the cafeteria, he's seen the exhibit before." Harry answered politely.

"Alright then, just be careful boys."

"We will sir." Nick grinned and Harry led him off.

Phil kept an eye on the two boys as they wandered through the museum, technically it was his day off but that didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on things. He enjoyed the Captain America exhibit, the man had been his hero as a child until he realised he was more suited to the role of Bucky, the stalwart friend and back up. He'd joined the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division because of both men. He'd graduated from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Communications a few years ago, after having already graduated from college with a history degree. Now he was a field agent and it was unlike anything he had ever imagined. That was why on his days off he came to places like this, to be reminded of why they did what they did. He smiled as he saw the two boys join an older man in the cafeteria, obviously excited to share everything they had learnt. Sometimes, seeing scenes like that, made him wish for his own children. But field agents did not make good parents.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry left the dojo beyond happy; he had done it. He had passed another test to achieve Nidan for Kendo. He'd achieved Nikyū in Aikido only two months ago and he was very pleased with his progress. If he wasn't beginning preparations to leave soon he would have begun looking to learn a third style, probably American Kenpo since it looked rather useful. One thing he had taken up without anyone knowing was shooting since guns were portable and a good distance weapon. Maybe he'd take up archery too one day.

Excali'an still wanted to go after one of Earth's Astria Porta. The one from Giza had most likely been found and hidden away. There had been too much excavation there, especially around the wars. That was a pity since it would have been the easiest to get to. Obviously, the Avalon Porta wasn't an option, he wasn't sailing to the middle of nowhere when the island may have been totally destroyed and, even if it was still there, the defences would be active and he was not ready to face them since he couldn't ask for a way through. That left only one option and he wasn't all that keen on it either. He wasn't all that fond of ice or penguins.

Excali'an did have a point, he should get some hands on, off-world experience. But after so long, who knew how the universe had changed? The addresses they knew may no longer exist or be in enemy hands, travelling blind would be a big risk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry lounged in front of his Power Macintosh 7500, reading over the information files he'd been sent. The internet had been a marvellous invention, especially as it allowed him almost immediate communication with Morgana. To her it was a rather simplified system and easily exploited and it would only get better as more and more people began using it. She couldn't do anything that didn't fulfil the purpose she had been created for which did limit things to a point, but it would make it easier to keep an eye on the solar system as more and more satellites were put into orbit and the computers put online. They didn't have to rely on the one left on the outer edges that could fail at any time.

Morgana was relishing the growing 'web' as she was able to stretch out into the world for the first time since Avalon had fallen. And it raised the hope of any of the others still being out there and able to connect as well, especially Him. He would be needed before the Convergence. The Earth had changed so much since the last one, she did not want to imagine the possible terror and death toll that would come should they not be ready. Little Harry would be fully grown by then, she just hoped he was able to hold up to such pressure.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared in shock at the news. He'd kept an eye on the evolving 'mutant' matters, knew something had happened a while back in New York during a UN meeting and then Senator Kelley's odd turn around on the registration act, but this? What the hell was that mutant thinking attacking the President? That was not the way to get equal rights! That was an act of war….and there was not a thing he could do about it. Why couldn't they have waited a few more years? The company was growing well but was not yet bog enough, or important enough for them to really weigh in on such matters and truly be listened to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Happy Birthday!" Nick grinned as Harry opened the door.

"Thanks." He let the fourteen-year-old and his Aunt in, accepting the hug from her and the gift from Nick. A few of their classmates showed up as well but Nick was his best friend in Portland.

"Sixteen is a big deal. Looking forward to learning how to drive?" Marie asked as she helped get the food set out.

"Excited and a bit nervous," he admitted, before being dragged off by the other kids. Marie smiled and then went to help James. Thankfully a party for a teenager was a lot different to one for a younger child and they didn't have to watch them closely or anything.

Harry laughed and played all while watching everyone. This would be his last birthday in Portland and he would miss the city he had lived in for eight years. He hadn't expected to stay for so long but he had fallen in love with the place and made good friends. But it was now time to move on, beyond time really.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sean walked down the street, bag slung over one shoulder. He'd just started at Portland State University and was enjoying studying Criminology and Criminal Justice. It was a good first step towards joining the police and working his way up the ladder. He had no desire to be President of America, or State Governor or anything like that. Chief of Police might be good one day, a position where he was listened to and his advice taken without being too much in the spotlight himself.

The sound of screeching snapped him out of his thoughts and he stared in shock as a car slammed into a poll at the end of the street. He ran towards it even as he pulled out the cumbersome mobile phone he carried for emergencies, dialling 911 and giving the needed info before dropping his backpack. He looked in a cracked window to see two occupants, a man and a teenager. Then he smelt gas and saw the sparking wires and swore. He yanked on the buckled door before smashing the window in and reaching in to grab the teenager and rip his seatbelt off, thankful he was stronger than a pure human. He pulled the younger male out through the window and carried him to a safe distance, turning to go back for the man but the car simply turned into a massive fireball before he could. He dropped to his knees beside the teen and checked him over as best he could, relieved to find he was breathing.

Sean stood and waved an arm as an ambulance and police car turned onto the street and then moved back as the paramedics began checking the teen over before loading him in the ambulance. Sean gave his statement and then watched as the fire brigade arrived to put out the car. He saw them pull a badly burnt body out and winced, at least the man had been unconscious or already dead so it was unlikely he felt anything. He picked his bag up and headed home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **James Evans, Founder of Eques Industries, Killed in Car Accident.**

Marie read the headline and dropped the paper in shock.

"Aunt Marie?" Nick stared in concern, he'd never seen her react like that.

"Finish your breakfast." She answered and went to use the phone in the office. There was no answer at the Evans' home so she called the local police station, figuring they would know something. There had been no mention of Harry in the article so, where was he?

After three hours, she finally knew Harry was alive but in the hospital as he had been in the car. Thankfully the person who had reported the accident had pulled him out. She knew the hospital wouldn't let them in, he was a minor and they were not family or next of kin. What would happen to him now? She hadn't liked James, there was something about him…she still wondered if he might have been Wesen, but no one deserved to die like that.

"What's going on?" Nick demanded and she sat on the couch with him.

"There was an accident last night." She didn't want to say car accident, not after what had happened to Nick's parents.

"Harry is in the hospital but his Dad didn't make it." She explained and Nick paled, grabbing her hand.

"Wh…what happens now?" he stammered.

"I don't know, it will depend on the arrangements James made."

"Oh," he whispered, and she pulled him into a hug.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood before the grave, dressed in smart black, as the coffin was lowered. Nick and Aunt Marie stood with him since he had no family. He was just glad the body had retained human shape despite the fire and amount of time between 'death' and burial. A few of his classmates and families who knew them were there as well as a few business associates but it was a small funeral. Once it was done they went to the lawyer who read James' will; Harry had written it with the help of the goblins to ensure no one could try and take the company from him or custody of him. He was now emancipated and owner of Eques Industries.

Once everything was signed Marie drove him home and the three went inside, Marie going into the kitchen to warm up some soup.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked and Harry managed a small smile.

"I will be." They drank their soup.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay or to come to ours for the night?" she asked as they were preparing to leave.

"I'll be fine Aunt Marie." Once they were gone he started packing.

The next morning, he called the school to withdraw and arrange to take the necessary tests to say he had completed the school year. Thanks to his excellent marks and extenuating circumstances it was being allowed. A week later the house was packed up, his tests done, and he was ready to leave, all he had to do was say goodbye. Marie wasn't surprised and Nick managed to not cry. He gave them the same address he had given Dean all those years ago before the leaving.

He'd been a little naughty and had splurged on a motorcycle, a Ducati 660 Monster in black. As soon as he'd gotten it he had layered it in magic, ensuring he never needed to stop for gas, new tires or worry about crashing. Maybe it was cheating but he really didn't want to run into trouble on the road. He'd also charmed his riding clothes, he'd bought dragon hide pants, jacket and boots since it was even stronger than leather and spell resistant to a point. Thankfully heating and cooling charms did take so he would be comfortable in any weather. Excalibur's dagger form was attached to his belt at his back while a normal army knife was in a holster in his right boot. Hidden by his jacket was a shoulder holster holding a Browning Hi-Power in 9mm calibre. Not exactly legal since he wasn't even eighteen yet, but it too had been altered by magic. Besides, if stopped by non-magical officials they could search all they wanted and they wouldn't find any weapons at all.

He took the highway away from Portland, heading north for now to Washington state, from there he would head east. The only reason he had picked to go north was because he remembered sharing the flight over from England with Adam, he still had his card even. When he reached New York or DC he would decide where he would be headed next: overseas or to find the Astria Porta.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 **Chapter 8**

Harry huddled over his bike, glad that his helmet was spelled to repel water as he manoeuvred through the dark streets. He was lost, that was a fact, and the the pouring rain was not helping matters at all. He saw a lit-up sign and pulled into the curb. As he got closer he realised it was some sort of bar, seeing that the sign said 'Joe's'. He ducked inside to find it was warm, jazz music coming from an older man sitting on the stage. The man looked up and frowned. "You got ID?"

Harry shook the water from his hair. "I know I'm underage, I'm not looking for a drink." He answered, trying not to drip everywhere.

Joe stared at the teen and sighed, he got up and went behind the bar, tossing the kid a towel. "So, what brings you in here?"

"I'm lost, I'm looking for the Best Western on..." he pulled out a piece of paper. "West Albert Street?"

"You're on the other side of town kid."

"Harry."

"Harry. I'm guessing you aren't driving." Joe ducked into the office and filled a mug, passing it over.

"Riding actually. Thanks." He drank the coffee, glad for the warmth.

"Just passing through?" he asked, not sure what to think about the young man dripping on his wood floors.

"Crossing the country to either New York or D.C., haven't decided yet. Figured it's a good way to see the country."

Joe nodded, considering. "Come on, you can wait out the rain in the backroom where customers won't see you."

Harry blinked, hesitating…he reached out with his magic, getting a sense of the place and the man before nodding. "Thanks." He followed him into a relatively tidy office and stripped off his jacket.

"Feel free to use the couch. I'll let you know when the rain lets up and give you better directions."

"Thanks." He stretched out on the couch to nap, after removing his boots. He dozed lightly until he heard the door to the street open, green eyes snapping open.

"Joe, have you…. You aren't Joe."

"No sir." Harry sat up and blinked in surprise. "Adam?"

"Do I know you?" Adam was instantly wary of a teenager knowing his name.

"You sat next to me on the flight out from England a couple of years ago, even gave me a card," Harry answered, seeing the tension in the man.

Adam frowned, thinking back. A lot had happened since he'd come over from England… "Harrison?"

Harry grinned. "It's Harry." He stood off the couch and stretched.

Adam took in the teenager, he'd shot up since they'd met, which was normal for a growing kid. He saw the boots and jacket tossed over the arm of the couch. "You know Joe?"

"If you mean the older guy who was playing on the stage earlier, no. It was pouring and I was lost and this place had a light on. He let me stay back here till the rain breaks since my motel is apparently on the other side of town. Weather like this makes me wish I drove and didn't ride."

Adam chuckled sadly, "I had a friend who said the same things at times."

"Oh…sorry. I know Dad wasn't keen on the bike but it was my splurge."

"Ah, graduation road trip?" he asked, not sure how old the ten was but he shook his head.

"Um… guess even if you saw the news there was no reason to link it to me…. there was a car crash, Dad didn't make it. Didn't want to stay in Portland anymore."

"I am so sorry Harry. I can see why you needed to get out of town." He remembered feeling a possible pre-immortal buzz of the boy when they'd met, now he really wasn't sure what he was feeling. "Were you…" was that something he could ask?

"Yeah, I was lucky. Passer-by yanked me out before the car went up, spent some time in the hospital but I'm alright now," he assured the man even as he flopped back on the couch. He should have taken another break between lunch and getting into town, though he would have ended up stuck in the rain for longer.

"I'd offer you a lift to your motel but that would just strand your bike here." Adam sat in Joe's office chair, slouching easily despite the sword concealed in his coat. "So why choose to stop here? There's not a lot to see."

Harry shrugged. "Going south meant hitting tourist traps like San Francisco or LA, didn't feel like dealing with that so I went north instead. I'll cut through the top of Idaho, into Montana and then South Dakota. After that I'll go through Minnesota or Iowa, not sure which yet, maybe both. Then Illinois, Indiana, Ohio and Pennsylvania. Once there its either south to DC or New York."

"That's some trip," Adam admitted; he couldn't imagine doing it by bike.

"Best way to see the country."

"What's after the east coast?" Adam dug out Joe's stash of fine whisky and poured a glass.

"Tokyo. Looking to expand the business into Asia and going in person to look around is the best way."

"Do you speak any Japanese?" Adam asked curiously, spinning the chair and Harry shrugged.

"Hai."

"Good, that will make it easier for you."

Harry wasn't about to admit he could always cheat with magic when it came to the language. But Excali'an wanted him able to speak languages without magic so he had learnt Japanese and German, so far, of the modern Earth language. His Latin was good from magical studies and his Ancient was passable. He was working on Spanish and Goa'uld next since they had found evidence the snakes had taken Earth after Atlantis fell. He wasn't sure who kicked them off again but he figured they owed them a gift basket or something, at least.

"What sort of business?" Adam asked, wasn't he still young enough to need a guardian?

"Heard of Eques Industries?" Harry asked. Evans was a very common last name, part of the reason he'd picked it, other than it being his Mother's maiden name. It wasn't surprising he hadn't put together his Dad dying in an accident and the company owner dying.

"Ah… your Father was James Evans." That explained the money to take such a trip.

"Yeah, he emancipated me in his will. So, I'm running a company at sixteen. Thankfully the school let me take the end of year tests early. I'll go back to school in Japan if I'm there long enough."

"You'll have fun as well?"

"Of course! Plus, I have Kendo and Aikido practice, languages…. I really like learning."

If he didn't own a company Adam would suggest him to Joe for Watcher training. But he had the feeling Harry would become too much a public figure in the coming years.

Joe opened the door to his office to find Methos chatting away with the kid. He hoped the old man hadn't mentally traumatised him or something.

"Ah Joe, just the man I came to see. And I see you have already met Harry."

Joe hesitated. "You know Harry?" was the kid an Immortal?

"We shared an airplane journey over from Britain when he was little. Amazingly he recognised me so I've been keeping him entertained for you."

Alright, so the boy wasn't an immortal, which was good. He hated seeing kids caught up in the Game. They either died permanently very quickly or ended up like Kenneth. "Good to know. Rain's stopped for now, if you want to head out before it gets any later."

Harry shoved his feet into his boots. "Thanks. I really appreciate you letting me stay back here."

"No problem, just don't tell anyone." He didn't want trouble with the law over allowing an under-aged teenager in. He pulled out a street map and showed Harry how to get to his motel from there.

"Thanks a lot, it was nice meeting you. Bye Adam." Harry slipped his jacket on and left the club via the back door, heading out to his bike and then across town, finally collapsing into bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the end, he spent just over a month in Seacouver, seeing the sights and relaxing. He'd spent time with Adam, fine-tuning some of his language skills and even sparing since the man knew how to use a sword. It was good getting experience against an opponent outside the formalities of Kendo. Adam seemed to favour a double-edged, one-handed broadsword, and he definitely knew how to use it! That had sent Excali'an off into silence, obviously considering something but Harry wouldn't push. His teacher and companion always told him in the end, once he'd thought things out. He hoped once he was fully grown he would be able to cross blades with Adam again, though wielding Excalibur to make it a really good fight.

He'd also spent a lot of time in the forests around the city, hiking and honing his survival skills. He didn't know what he would find out in the wide galaxy, and he needed to be able to handle anything it threw at him.

He always travelled east, sometimes going a bit north or south if something caught his interest but he only ever stopping for a few days, no more than a week. It was while he was driving through the rolling low hills of Iowa that he received a rather large shock. He slammed on the brakes and flipped up the visor of his helmet as dark clouds suddenly gathered above and the wind picked up. He watched in awe as a pillar of brilliant multi-coloured light lit the area and then vanished, leaving a perfect circle of markings on the ground ahead of him.

" _The Bifrost."_ Excali'an whispered in surprise. Harry pulled his bike off the road and then approached the circle, seeing what looked like a pack in the middle. On top was a note.

 _Harry Potter, High King of Albion_

Was clearly written on top in a very formal type of handwriting. 'So, someone on Asgard has been watching me?'

" _Most likely Heimdall, the guardian of the Bifrost. It is said he sees all."_

'Right.' Harry pulled the paper off the pack and unfolded it.

 _Greeting young Bearer,_

 _It was with much sadness I saw the Fall of Atlantis and Avalon. It brings me much pleasure to see one of her Knights rising again. The Convergence approaches and Earth is not ready for such a thing. I shall do what I can to keep eyes off your actions as you prepare your world to meet what is coming. Please accept this gift in order to aide you in your endeavours._

 _Heimdall_

Harry opened the pack and pulled out a set of clothes and then a strange type of gun, as well as another piece of paper with a list of addresses for the Astria Porta, and a mix of what he assumed was currency. He quickly repacked everything and took off, just in case anyone else had noticed the strange weather anomaly.

If he had driven through with minimal stops the trip only would have taken two days, but he'd dragged it out to four months with his various detours and stops. He pulled into New York City on the second of February and checked into a hotel. He then went to work getting the necessary paperwork for his trip to Japan as well as heading into the New York branch of Eques to deal with things in person for a while.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry opened the door and paused at seeing a man in a wheelchair and a woman with white hair. "Can I help you, sir?"

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, Mr. Evans. I was wondering if you might have some time to talk?"

Harry knew that name, he'd read it among the reports on Cuba thanks to Morgana's virtual digging. It was best to keep an eye on the actions of powerful people after all. So, he stepped back and allowed them into the apartment. "Would you like a drink or something?"

"No thank you," the woman answered so Harry took them into the living room where they settled.

"This is one of the teachers at my school, Ororo Monroe."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am. You run a school?" He asked Xavier, who nodded. "I thought you were a scientist, I read one of your papers."

"Really? Which one?" Xavier asked, genuinely curious, it was not something he would have expected from someone Mr Evans age.

"The Development of Genetic Mutation through time. I liked it." Harry answered, he'd needed a dictionary for some of the terms but it had helped explain what was going on the world.

"Impressive. We are here to offer you a place at our school, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, in Westchester."

"Uh, that's nice. But I'm actually leaving the country soon, I'll be finishing high school in Japan." Harry suddenly put the pieces together. "You think I'm a mutant?" where had they gotten that idea?

Charles was impressed by the leap the teen had made and nodded. "I have a way of… scanning, for mutants. You registered just recently. I understand that finding yourself changing can be scary, but we can help you through it and to learn to control whatever gift you may have." He explained gently and Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry sir, but you've got the wrong person. I appreciate the offer but I have to decline. In fact, I'm willing to bet that while I showed up on your scanner I didn't show up quite like the others."

"That is true." He admitted.

Harry nodded. "I'm not a mutant, maybe not a garden-variety human, but any gifts I may have are not due to what you are looking for." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry you wasted your time."

"It is never a waste to meet such an intelligent person." Charles smiled and Harry grinned.

"Thanks." He grabbed a bit of paper and wrote down his details. "If you ever need funding or publish another paper let me know."

"Safe travels, Mr. Evans." Charles offered his hand and Harry shook it firmly.

"It's Harry." He offered his hand to Ororo who smiled and shook his.

It was a pity this bright, well-mannered young man wouldn't be joining them. He saw them out and they headed down to the car. "A pity he won't be coming, he'd be a good influence on Bobby and his friends."

Charles chuckled. "Indeed. But perhaps one day he will come."

"What do you think he meant by having gifts but not being one of us?"

"I am unsure although I do know he has mental defences. I could not read anything from him." He leant his head back as Ororo drove through the city, he would keep an eye on young Harry Evans and Eques Industries and he would send him a copy of all his papers, published and not. It would be interesting to see what he made of them all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry left the airport, relieved to finally be back on the ground. While he had learned to fly a broom while studying for his exams, he liked being the one in charge of his flying. He would have to look into piloting lessons and purchasing a private plane when he returned to Earth after his time off-world. Until then he would be stuck with commercial travel. He found the correct station and train and bought a ticket, thankful he could pack more into a carryon bag than expected so he wasn't having to juggle luggage on the packed train. They headed west until Harry got off at the Karakura Town station. He then glanced at the instructions he'd written out and hopped on the correct bus, getting off near the Kurosaki Clinic to walk a short distance to his new home. The house was small but room was at a premium in Japan and he didn't need a lot of space.

Thankfully he had a few weeks before school started in April to begin searching for a place to base Eques in Japan, and there was still some more red tape to get through as well. He'd have to get used to having six days of school but at least there was a Kendo club and Karate, it was time for him to branch out further. Once he opened a branch and got it staffed by locals and transfers he would have to work out who to leave in charge of each branch and then overall for his time off planet, that would not be easy.

Magic was great when it came to packing and unpacking and his belongings arrived the day after he did. He then set to exploring, wanting to know where everything was before he got too busy. He also stopped by the school to finalise everything and bought his new school uniform which even Excali'an couldn't find a nice word about. It was grey trousers, a white shirt and grey blazer for boys and grey skirt, white shirt with red bow tie, and grey blazer for girls. There was also a beige sleeveless jumper for extra warmth. All in all, very grey and boring. Then again if he'd stayed in Britain he would have been wearing a uniform of some sort for years.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry settled his uniform and bag and walked into school for his first day, thankful for his dark hair as it helped him blend in amongst the locals. He was tempted to be distant and not make friends, he still missed Nick a lot, he knew he should do more than just send the younger boy a postcard but his life was going to be getting more hectic and dangerous as the years passed. He was only going to be there until he graduated after all, but that would make the next two years very lonely. He walked into his classroom and took a deep breath, looking around for a spare seat as his classmates chatted, obviously already knowing each other. He felt several people looking at him as he went to an empty seat and sat down. He sat quietly for a few moments before a girl walked up with a welcoming smile.

 _TBC….._


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Okay people, help me out and describe Loki's outfit for me. Some sort of sleeveless coat over a top, pants and boots. But how is it properly described? Same for the Babylon 5 independent and ranger uniforms._

 **Chapter 9**

Yuzu watched their new classmate curiously, it was obvious from his accent that he was a foreigner but he was also cute. She was wary of new students though, after Ichigo's rather exciting years around her age. Things had been settled now for several years though, Shinigami came and went, often stopping by to introduce themselves or to talk if they were their friends. Rukia and Renji were the most frequent visitiors.

Harry felt eyes on him and glanced over at to see a girl with light brown hair in pigtails staring. Seeing him catch her she blushed in embarrassment and looked away. She peeked back and he smiled before turning his attention to the front as class began.

Yuzu was very embarrassed that she'd been caught staring but at least he didn't seem to mind. She wished Karin was in the same class at times, but this was not one of them.

She was glad when school finished and she could head home with Karin but was shocked to find the new boy walking the same direction. She kept her head down and was relieved when he turned the corner. She quickly went inside the house that was built onto the family clinic, but she knew Karin was curious. At least Ichigo was off at University so wasn't around to tease her about a crush. Which this wasn't.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry opened the parchment envelope and grinned as he read the short missive. Finally, Tom Riddle was no more. All of his Horcruxes had been found and destroyed, at a modest fee, by the goblins. They had dropped the fee when they discovered they were harbouring one of the objects themselves. He would hate to have been those vault holders.

They also passed on another letter from the wizarding world, though this one was not the usual. Most had been pleas from the government to return, or from the Headmaster of Hogwarts insisting he returned for his own protection. This one was from Sirius Black. He had honestly been wondering when the man would try to contact him, he'd been free for several years now after all. It was a plea to meet, at a location and time of Harry's choosing. He would have to think on it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus stared out over the grounds, so much had changed and all because of Harry Potter. How had he learnt of the magical world and known enough to pass his exams with such high marks? It just wasn't possible!

He had had everything prepared for Harry's first year, the perfect trap for Tom and test for Harry and it had all been for nothing. In the end, all it had done was alert Tom to the fact he knew he was still around and destroyed a young life. Hermione Granger, a young Ravenclaw, had shown so much promise, such a brilliant mind. If only she hadn't been so sensitive she wouldn't have been alone in a seldom used bathroom when the troll was let into the castle. It had been Minerva and Severus who found the child, what remained of her. Trolls were highly magic resistant and yet they had destroyed it in their rage at seeing her.

Quirell had made an attempt on the stone and had died, spending his magic as he sat before the mirror of Erised, trying to get to the fake stone. He had kept the real one in his quarters, he had so many uses for such an item after all.

Since then there had been nothing. It was as if Tom had simply given up and vanished… or died. But that was impossible. As long as young Harry lived Tom could not die. He had to find the blasted boy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat on the school roof, eating his lunch and enjoying the view. So far, Karakura appeared a very quiet town. The people were friendly enough although in six months as a student he hadn't made any close friends, not like Nick. The twins were nice enough, Yuzu and Karin could not be more different and yet it was obvious they were very close. He fooled around with some of the guys on the soccer field occasionally but he was more focused on Kendo and Karate for school clubs. Outside of school he kept up with Aikido and had even taken up archery to ensure his aim. He was too young to go anywhere he could keep up his shooting so archery was the best option. The kendo club was good but he missed having someone to spar against who used a similar type of blade, like Adam; he used a one-handed sword as well but longer than Excalibur by close to ten centimetres. He really wanted to test out the gun Heimdall had sent but it would raise to many questions to use on Earth. He could technically create a safe space in his house, but something about the town had him wary of using that much magic on the place.

The company was going well at least. The meetings with the government were done and he had permission to open a branch. He'd begun advertising for employees and had received some promising resumes. But he was still stumped on who to watch over everything when he left. It would take a special person, someone who could be accepted into the Celerites Auallonia.

"Hello, Potter-san." A cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up, smiling as he saw Yuzu.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san." He returned her greeting. He shifted over to give her room and she sat beside him. "You can call me Harry if you want, all this formality…. it's a bit much for a poor Brit sometimes." He admitted and she laughed.

"I guess it would seem very formal compared to Western culture." She admitted, looking out at the view of the town. "May I ask, why you came to Japan?"

"A few reasons. I've lived in America since I was eight and wanted to see more of the world, I already spoke Japanese to an extent so it made more sense to come here than say Russia. I also wanted to open a branch of Eques Industries here and it's easier to deal with that in person." He shrugged as he finished his lunch.

Yuzu blinked in surprise. "A company?"

"My Father left the company to me when he died as well as emancipating me, which is why I have the freedom to travel to another country for school. Though, we planned to move here for at least a year together."

"I am so sorry." She whispered. "Our Mother died many years ago." She offered.

"So, you live with your Father?"

"And our older brother Ichigo, he is almost finished University." She smiled proudly.

"That's good. What is he studying?"

"Law, it is a very hard course and he is always busy. But he still makes time for us."

"Sounds like a good big brother."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked around at his mindscape and was very happy with what he saw, the flowers were all in good condition, the trees strong and green with new growth. A lake had formed, ringed with Lilies and the sky was soft blue with fluffy white clouds, very different to the first time he had seen it.

"You have grown young one, and so this place has grown and healed." Excali'an smiled at his Bearer, blue hair shifting in the breeze; there was even wind now.

"But I still have a long way to go."

"Of course, life is a never-ending lesson." He sat with his legs crossed amongst the flowers and Harry sat opposite him.

"More history?" it seemed history would never end.

"Not tonight. There is just over a year until you graduate. It is time to begin planning."

"I just…" Harry bit his lip.

"You are scared," Excali'an stated softly and Harry winced. For how far his Bearer had come he was still young. Had he pushed him to grow up too fast? He had always been more mature than his classmates. "Fear of the unknown is natural Harry. There is a risk in leaving Earth yes, but you must weigh that risk against what may be gained."

"We need up to date intel on the state of the galaxy," Harry answered and Excali'an nodded. "We have Heimdall's addresses which should be safe." Harry sighed. "You're right, we need to do this. But I need someone to handle the company or else all that work is at risk."

"You will find someone." He was sure of this. "Of the addresses supplied I recognise three but what I know of them is obviously severely out of date. One at the time was colonised by the Furlings however they may no longer be there." They settled in to go over the various address, Excali'an helping him map out where they would be in the night sky. They also began getting serious on the list of supplies he would need, not including the gear Heimdall had sent. Asgardian made clothing with some light armour built in was well known for being nigh-indestructible which would probably end up coming in handy knowing his luck.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yuzu laughed as Harry caught her from where she'd missed her kick at the soccer ball, easily setting her back on her feet.

"Okay?" he asked and she grinned.

"Fine. Let's beat Karin!" She laughed and took off, Harry on her heels. Karin was good enough to play professionally, so the two of them were needed to give her a work out.

Harry was enjoying himself, despite his original thoughts he had made friends here. Yuzu and Karin were very different but fun to hang around. Sensing someone watching he glanced around and saw a tall young man watching from the street. He was tall and skinny with spikey, bright orange hair. "Yuzu?" he whispered and she looked at him before glancing over and grinning.

"Ichigo!" she called and waved her arm and Harry blinked, this was the brother? Not what he had expected.

Ichigo waved back, watching his sisters and the stranger run around, kicking the ball. He didn't sense any sort of threat from the younger boy which was good. He must be the foreign student the girls had mentioned a few times this year. The three finished up and walked towards him. "Having fun?" he asked and Yuzu grinned.

"We actually scored a goal!" she cheered and Harry laughed softly.

"I should go." He glanced at the time.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in class Monday." With that he slipped away and headed home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sighed at the official missive before grabbing pen and paper to finally respond to the British magical government, not that they would enjoy his response. Or maybe it was the way he planned to deliver it they wouldn't like as he made a note to the goblins to forward the following on to the Editor of the Daily Prophet.

'Dear British Magical World….'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius stared at the Daily Prophet, not reading, just staring at the headline, until Moony reached over and snagged it off him.

 **Potter Speaks Out! The truth of his silence!**

The headline was a shock, that was true. No wonder Padfoot was frozen. "Want me to read it?" he offered and Sirius nodded. "Dear British Magical World. I am sending this letter in response to the continual disregard for my wishes by the government. I have no wish for any of you to ever contact me again. You threw me away almost seventeen years ago and so I have returned the favour. No one ever thought to so much as check after dumping me with my non-magical relatives. Like sheep you listened and followed one man without a second thought, despite his actions being illegal. Where were you when I lay crying in my cupboard, praying for someone to care? Why did no one come when my Aunt hit me with the frying pan or my Uncle decided it was my fault Dudley was getting bad grades so left me to starve for days on end?" Remus had to stop there for a second, fighting to keep Moony under control.

Sirius closed his eyes, fighting tears. He'd thought he'd been in hell at Azkaban, he'd thought Harry had been safe and as happy as possible with the Longbottom's. He'd seen the court recordings from the Dursley's trials but this was in a way more real, they were Harry's own words.

"I hear the man who caused this is still in charge of children, how can this be? If this was the non-magical world he would have been fired immediately and put on trial. And you wonder why I won't come back? Let me make it clear, unless you manage to grow up and join what little remains of the twentieth century, I will never come back and will ensure any heirs will know why to shun you. I've done my homework, my family died to save you from the so-called 'Dark Lord' and yet nothing has changed since his defeat. My family died for nothing. No more Potter blood will be shed for you. I have passed my OWL and NEWT's and the goblins agree, I am considered an adult. Leave me alone. Harry Potter, Head of the Ancient House of Potter." Remus let the paper hit the table. Head of the Ancient House of Potter, he really was considered an adult then. Why had he listened to Dumbledore? He should have found Harry and protected him. He had failed his friends.

Sirius got up and left the room, heading upstairs to his bedroom. Seven years after taking up his inheritance the house at Grimmauld Place looked nothing like it had during his childhood. He opened the door to what had once been Regulus' room and went inside to lie on the bed. When the house was being renovated he'd had the room made up for a child, ready for when he found Harry and took custody. He looked at the photo beside the bed, seeing Lily and James dancing happily at their wedding and then closed his eyes in grief. If only he had acted differently that day! He had failed his godson, failed his family.

 _TBC…_


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _I have character bio's and timeline posted on AO3, should I post them here too in their own story or as part of the one shot story?_

 **Chapter 10**

Harry looked over the personnel files he'd been sent, finally narrowing it down to two choices. He would have to meet them both before making a final decision. He then sent a message to have Ichigo's records looked over. He'd met him several times now and he felt trustworthy, but it was more than that. There was power in him, and something almost familiar to Excali'an which was confusing. He wasn't a Bearer, they were both sure of that, but he felt similar.

World events seemed to be getting…stranger? He'd read the papers and watched the news on the so-called 'mutant cure'. He'd used the fallout from the Alcatraz mess to buy out Worthington Labs for dirt cheap but someone had already taken all of the research on the cure, he just hoped it wasn't someone unethical. The labs would continue researching mutation, not to cure it but to understand it, and hopefully Excali'an would be able to work out whether this was due to Kree influence on the gene pool or not.

He'd heard of Professor Xavier's death and had been saddened, he had been a brilliant scientist and had been a nice person when they met. In response, he had sent a cheque to the school, in Ororo Monroe's name, for five million to help ensure it remained open even without its founder.

Life was getting more hectic; he would graduate next March, thanks to the odd Japanese school year, and in two months he'd be eighteen. Time really did fly. Sometimes it felt like just yesterday he'd gone to the Museum and touched Excalibur's dagger form. And as if life wasn't complicated enough, Yuzu had tried to ask him out. He liked her, he really did, but he couldn't afford the complications of dating, especially when he'd be leaving the planet soon! Talk about a long-distance relationship. Thankfully his turning her down hadn't damaged their friendship. Karin had half killed him in soccer before letting it go but he didn't blame her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry opened the envelope that had been forwarded through the goblins, reading what Dean had written, which was a plea for help. Harry had never liked John and it seemed that dislike had been the correct attitude after reading that things with their Father had continued to deteriorate. For the man to simply disappear on them? He hadn't thought even John could sink so low, though maybe it wasn't by choice, he could be injured or even dead and if he was using a fake id then the brothers may never find out. Thankfully Dean was nineteen already, that would make things easier. He wrote out instruction for his account manager, ensuring his friends would be safe. He also put in word for them to be watched, in case they needed further help and with the idea of eventually recruiting them for the company.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wales?" Yuzu watched Harry pack a suitcase.

"Only for a few days, you'll never notice I was gone," he offered as he zipped it closed.

"Business?" She asked from the couch and he nodded.

"Yeah. Since I plan to continue my education and travel I really need to hire someone to oversee everything. It's one thing handling it while in high school but university? Or from the middle of the Amazon?" He shook his head.

"We'll miss you."

"I'll bring back souvenirs. Trust me, I don't like going that close to England, but this guy looks perfect for the job on paper."

"I guess, you're going to miss Karin's big game though." She pointed out and Harry nodded, he had wanted to go and cheer her on. Soccer made her very busy over summer holidays and the best way to see her was to go to a game. He picked his bag up and made his way to the front door, seeing the taxi pull up.

"I'll see you when I get back."

"You better call to let us know you made it there safely." She pointed out as she stood on the top stair as he locked his home up.

"Promise." He got into the taxi and waved goodbye.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry had booked one of the business rooms at the hotel for the meeting since the company didn't have any offices in Britain, other than Stonehenge, which didn't really count. He was dressed in slacks, a shirt and blazer rather than his normal jeans, at a month off eighteen it was easy for people to dismiss him which was why when doing business, he dressed more formally. He sipped his tea and stared out at Cardiff bay. It was a nice, sunny day although the wind still held a chill, he planned to explore once he was done with work. If he had to come to Europe then he should look around and play tourist, not like his 'family' had ever taken him sightseeing. He enjoyed the freedom of going where he liked when he wanted. He put his cup down as a knock sounded. "Enter."

Hearing the call though the door to enter, he straightened his jacket and opened the door. He hadn't even applied for this job but when an international company of Eques' growing reputation offered an interview you didn't turn them down unless you were an idiot. Ianto Jones was not an idiot. He'd had only one job since leaving university, working as a junior researcher for a historical society, he still wasn't entirely sure what they did, but he didn't want to do that for life. His sister Rhiannon had just shaken her head when he had quite a steady, well-paying job, but what was the point to a job he didn't want to stay at? "Hello Sir, Ianto Jones." He held his hand out.

Harry shook the offered hand and smiled. "Harry Evans, take a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." He sat opposite his possible future boss. "I am a little confused Mr Evans, I never applied for a job with your company."

"No, but you were put forward by someone I trust. You both worked for the same research company, his name is Adam Pierson."

Ianto blinked, Adam? He hadn't seen the other man in a few years so it was a surprise to hear he remembered him. "I see…." He didn't really.

"I've read your resume too." Harry assured him. "The position is President of Eques Industries. I will remain Founder and Owner but I need someone in charge as once I graduate high school, I will be travelling for a while before attending University. I simply won't have time to look after the company like I have for the last two years."

Ianto nodded in understanding, shocked by the title. President? That was a bit more than he had expected. He had thought something like research, not leading the whole thing. "I don't have the experience," he warned and Harry smiled.

"Neither did I," he pointed out. "You have a degree in history and economics, an odd combination but useful. You'll have a year to learn on the job while I'm still in one spot." Harry passed over a pile of folders. "You don't have to answer right now, take some time and read these. I'm in Cardiff for the next four days."

"Yes sir." Ianto accepted the files and the interview ended. This was beyond his wildest dreams…. he glanced down at the files. He had a lot of reading to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood on top of the Norman Keep at Cardiff Castle, looking out over the city. It had been two days since he had met Ianto Jones, but he had a good feeling about it. It was fun, just being a tourist with no worries, he'd bought souvenirs for the girls, he'd even sent another postcard to Nick. He watched families as they enjoyed their time at the castle and felt a pang of envy, wishing he had that. But at least he knew the truth of his parent's death now and had the satisfaction of knowing their murderer was dead as well. Thanks to Excali'an he had an idea of what the castle would have looked like in its heyday and it would have been a sight. Eventually he left the roof and headed down to see the rest of the complex.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ianto returned to the hotel three days after his first visit. He'd read the files and done as much research on the company and Harry Evans as he could. Everything pointed to the company being ethical, unlike what he'd read on some of their competitors. Trask industries was just plain scary, Stark was too involved in weapons…Eques seemed more concerned with 'green technology', healthcare, communications, and yes, they had a weapons branch but it was researching weapons that Ianto couldn't believe would ever be developed. Energy weapons were the realm of science fiction.

After speaking briefly with reception, he was sent up to the Penthouse and the door opened to reveal Harry. "Welcome back." Harry stepped back to allow him inside. "I take it you've made your decision."

"Yes sir." He handed over the files, including the signed contract.

Harry glanced at it and grinned. "Welcome to Eques." He offered his hand and they shook.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as he read the message from the goblins, the Winchester brothers were doing well in the house purchased for them. Sam was settled at school and studying hard while Dean had gotten work as a mechanic, something Harry knew he'd enjoy. Maybe he could be enticed into the R&D section? He put the note aside and went to dress in his school uniform, only six months left and he'd gradate high school. He still had trouble believing he'd soon be leaving the planet, something a lot of people dreamed of and, if he had his way, they would one day get the chance.

He'd bought a ship, privately, and ensured it was outfitted for travel through the arctic waters. He'd also stocked up on cold weather gear, potions, rations, anything he might need once he found the gate and outpost. For the outpost to have remained hidden they assumed it was buried under thousands of years of ice, something that would take months to dig through, he planned to use magic to do it in a small amount of time.

But he still had time before he left, for now he needed to finish his Christmas shopping. And he was meant to be helping Isshin at the clinic later in the day, getting some hands-on experience in medicine, something that would surely come in handy off world. Yuzu's Dad was… weird, was the nicest way he could put it, but he was an excellent doctor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as he watched Ichigo with his sisters, some of the older males' friends watching and laughing. He had every right to be happy and proud. It was finally over, they had graduated high school. He was not leaving for Antarctica immediately, he was returning to the States first, he wanted to see Nick and Adam before he left. He knew Adam would be impressed by his improved skills but he also missed his little brother a lot. He'd needed to leave America though, to experience such a different culture for a few years.

Harry shook off the deep thoughts, this was a party after all. It had been nice of them to include him in the celebration, he knew they'd done it because he had no one else to share in the joy of finally leaving high school. The only people he knew at the party were the twins and their family but it didn't matter, everyone was having fun.

Several hours later the party was winding down and Harry managed to corner Ichigo.

"Need something?"

"Actually, I have something for you. Yuzu said you hadn't decided where you want to work, so here." He handed over a file which Ichigo took in confusion.

He opened it and flipped through the pages, eyes widening as he read. He looked up at Harry in shock, was this serious? The look on his face said yes. Ichigo still didn't know what to think of the teen, he'd been upset when he broke Yuzu's heart but he understood his reasoning, and once he stopped travelling there was always the chance they could try to date. There was something about him that almost reminded him of a Shinigami, but not exactly. He was definitely alive, he'd checked with Rukia to confirm it. He'd proven a good friend to his sisters and a great help around the clinic when Ichigo was away for university but this? "Harry this it too much."

"You need a job and I am always on the lookout for exceptional people to employ. You might be starting in the legal department but the sky's the limit, who knows, you could end up running the Tokyo branch. Think about it, job offer's open ended. Just send the paperwork in if you decide to take it and everything will be arranged."

"Thanks."

Harry shrugged. "No problem at all. I am sorry…about Yuzu, I like her, it's just…"

"Not possible right now. I understand. Thank you for not stringing her along and being gentle about it." He nodded to Harry and then went to help clean up as Harry headed home, he was leaving in a week and had a lot to do. Everything he was leaving behind had to be put in safe storage. He'd already contacted Morgana and she would keep an eye on things as best as she could. He had a will ready, to be enacted in seven years should he fail to return. His boat was docked near Seacouver and ready to go as well. It was time for the next step.

 _TBC…._


	12. Interlude - Waiting For Avalon

_Disclaimer: I don't own their names._

 **Waiting for Avalon**

She waited patiently in the never-ending darkness, she'd had centuries to practice patience after all. And he always came in his own time, he had a lot more to monitor than she did after all. There was no physical form here, no way to pace and yet in a way she felt like doing so. So much had changed in the last few years, after so long a Bearer had come forth again. And not just any Bearer but the Supreme Commander, King of Albion. And yet He remained silent. It was frustrating, the Commander needed his help.

"It is not yet time." He finally spoke to her.

"I cannot hide your continued existence for much longer." Morgana warned her 'brother' AI.

Merlin would have sighed if they had physical form here. "It is necessary. He is too young."

"Rubbish." She rebutted. "He is of age now. He could use your resources for this voyage. He may not even leave the planet if he was aware you are online."

"He must be strong when the time comes sister, he needs experience if he is to lead."

Morgana knew he had a point there. "The world is too unprepared for what is coming and I can offer little aide."

"When the time comes, I will reveal myself to him and the Knighthood will rise again, to whatever end."

"You fear to lose another Commander, as you lost Arthur." She whispered. "Harry is no Arthur that is true, he has the potential to go so much further than the young King ever could." She allowed that information to settle, trying to find another way. "What of Emrys? He could aide Harry."

"I have not heard any mention of him in centuries. It is my belief he finally perished at the hand of one of his kind. It was so kind of the Watchers to begin to digitise their records." There was shared amusement at that.

"The Commander is correct in his observations, these systems are completely different to anything humanity or the Ancients ever used before. The odds of that without outside influence are tiny."

"Agreed. But at least they are easy to learn and infiltrate. This 'world wide web' will come in very handy to help the Commander remain hidden until the right time. Any system connected can be accessed and altered as we wish."

"True." She agreed. "I have missed you, Brother."

"I have missed you too Morgana. I shall not remain so distant from you again. When the Commander returns to Earth I shall watch him more closely and contact him when the time is right. Until then I shall continue the necessary preparations."

"I wonder how the Queen will take knowing she has been replaced?" Morgana giggled and Merlin laughed.

"Our Commander does not seem the type to wish such a role."

"True, but he will take it up to defend them. He will be Mage and King; a Commander people will willingly follow."

"I can only hope and pray you are right, sister." And with that contact was broken as he went back to work and she did what she could to ensure her Commander's safety until he left the planet.


	13. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 11**

Harry looked up at the sprawling mansion, glancing at the sign on the gate, this was the place. He wasn't entirely sure why he was here, what more could he do beyond the cheque he'd sent? He rolled his bike up to the intercom and buzzed.

"Yes?" a wary voice answered.

"Hi. I was wondering if Ororo Monroe is in?"

"Name?"

"Harry Evans." He answered the voice, male and young. A student maybe? He waited patiently and then finally the speaker activated again.

"Drive up to the house please."

"Thank you." He answered as the gates swung open. He pulled his bike fully onto the drive and drove slowly up to the mansion, taking in the lush grounds. It really was a beautiful place, he almost envied the kids who attended. He parked his bike and got off, removing his helmet and hanging it off a handle bar. He unzipped his jacket and walked up the stairs to the door as it opened to reveal Ororo Monroe, with shorter hair than when they had met. "Ms. Monroe." He greeted, offering his hand.

"Mr. Evans, please come in." She offered, he knew why they had come to see him, knew what the school was so she was hoping he would not react badly to any of the students. He silently followed her through the halls to what had once been Xavier's office and was now hers, taking the offered seat. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I came to ask you that," Harry answered. "I hope the cheque helped?"

"It did, a lot. Some of those backing the school withdrew after his death, although a lot of the money came from Charles' own family fortune which was willed to the continuation of the school. I tried to send a thank you but there was no return address on your envelope, I did look up the company address and send one there."

"I got it. I'm going to be travelling for a while, and then at university so I won't be reachable for a while. I've hired a President to keep watch over the company. So, before I leave I wanted to know if there was any other way I can help the school."

"Why?" She hated being wary of unasked for help but they had been bitten too many times.

"Because this school is a worthwhile place and while I hope such places won't be necessary one day, but until then it is needed."

"What kind of help are you offering?"

"Financial mostly, I could set up a scholarship if it's needed, a regular donation..."

Ororo nodded slowly. "I don't suppose you know any good doctors? Our medical staff…"

Harry nodded. "I can put word out quietly, ask through the company. Mutant or is someone who is a non-mutant but doesn't care okay?"

"At this point we can't really turn anyone away," she admitted, she didn't like it but they needed on-site medical staff. Hank was back with the government and Jean…well, even without injury, even mutant kids got sick.

"Alright, I'll see what can be done to help," he promised and for some reason she found herself believing he would. They settled in for a long talk about what was needed to keep the school running and Ororo ended up inviting him to stay for dinner. Harry agreed and followed her to the staff dining room.

"We alternate nights so at least two adults are with the children for meals and the rest of us eat here."

"Need a break from hormonal teens?" he grinned and she laughed.

"Something like that." She opened the door and walked inside. The room instantly went quiet as they took in Ororo's companion.

"Who's' the kid Storm?"

"Logan, this is Harry Evans, one of the backers of the school." It was true after all. "Harry this is Logan, Kurt Wagner, Peter Rasputin and Rogue, our newest staff members."

"Nice to meet you all." He didn't even blink at Kurt's appearance, he had seen stranger in Excali'an's memories, after all, not to mention the Wizarding World and goblins.

They were all surprised by his lack of reaction but an extra chair was quickly pulled up and a plate gotten for him. "What brings you to the school?" Peter asked.

"Wanted to see the place and find out what help might be needed." Harry took a bite and grinned. "This is really good."

"Vielen Dank." Kurt murmured, it had been his night to cook for the staff. He was surprised when their visitor answered in his mother tongue.

"Why now?" Logan asked.

"Because I just finished school and plan to travel, I'll be in and out of contact and wanted to make sure I checked before then."

"Where to next?" Rogue asked.

"Home to Portland then to see some friends in Seacouver. After that, I'm off." Harry left a few hours later and headed for his hotel to sleep since he was leaving the next morning, taking a road trip back west, in reverse of his last trip.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as he pulled up in front of his house, the place looked no different to when he had left. He parked in the garage and then went to unlock the door. He'd called ahead to the storage company to have some of the furniture unpacked, he wasn't staying long but he didn't want to sleep on the floor. Portland hadn't changed a bit since he had left but he had changed. For one he'd finished growing, managing to hit six feet thanks to Excali'an's help and a lot of hard work to undo the malnutrition suffered at the Dursley's. He'd beaten both of his parents for height but his Grandfather had been even taller. He wandered the house, remembering when it had been full of laughter and fun, a small part of him wishing he had stayed but the years in Japan had been good for him, he had learnt a lot.

He stripped off and showered away the grime that came with travel, even via private jet, before redressing and heading out on foot. It wasn't a long walk and he'd gotten used to walking almost everywhere in Japan or taking public transport, there was a reason he'd left his bike in storage while over there. He finally reached the house and headed up the drive, wondering what sort of reception he'd get. He'd sent a few postcards over the years but with no answer, he hadn't been able to really keep in contact since he didn't know Nick's email address, if he had one. As to phone…the time difference made it difficult and the times he'd tried it had gone to the answering machine. It was…weird. Nick was still in school but hopefully Marie was home, so he knocked and waited.

Marie heard the knock and stood, quickly hiding the books she'd been researching, before opening the door to stare in surprise. She didn't even have to ask who it was, the resemblance to his Father was as obvious as it had always been and those green eyes were very unique. Harry Evans had returned to Portland after just over two years. He'd sent several postcards, called….and she had kept it all from Nick, all but the first postcard. Nick would be a Grimm one day and it was too dangerous for him to be close to someone who would be in the spotlight as much as Harry would be as he got older. And she still wasn't sure the Evans were 100% human, another possible danger to her nephew. She liked the boy, it was just too risky. "Harry." She greeted and saw him frown.

"Hi Aunt Marie, sorry for just dropping by but no one's ever answered my attempts to call or write."

"Nick only saw the first postcard, I intercepted the rest," she answered honestly and saw his eyes widen in shock and hurt.

"Why?" Harry was shocked, hurt that the woman he had called Aunt would do such a thing. Nick was his little brother!

"Because I don't want him exposed to the media circus we both know your life will become now you aren't a minor. It's already started, there's been a lot of articles about Eques over the last year."

"He'll be eighteen next year, what then?" Harry demanded hands fisted even as his magic surged at his anger but he kept it firmly behind his shields. At nearly nineteen he knew his magical maturity was coming and he really had to work to keep it under control. Nineteen seemed an odd age for such a thing, but then again why did some societies name you an adult at seventeen and others older?

"He will go to college and live a normal life, thinking you moved on. Maybe he will seek you out when he's older, I can't stop that. But right now, Nick is still seventeen and I am telling you to stay away."

Harry wanted to snarl, to tell her what to do with her 'order' but the law of the land was on her side, even if with some careful computer work Morgana had ensured he had diplomatic immunity. He was a King, after all. "And when he finds out what you've done?"

"That's none of your concern Mr Evans, goodbye." She felt bad, she did, for treating him like that. But she had promised to protect Nick and she would do so, against anything and anyone. Harry stared at her for a few seconds and Marie felt… something, and then he turned and walked away, obviously angry.

'I am so sorry Harry.'

'It's not your fault.' Harry answered his mentor and friend. He went home to get his bike and headed for Gringotts. He had a letter and package to write and ensure the delivery on a particular date. He then went back to the house and repacked before heading south, he wanted to see Adam and Joe before leaving and his ship was docked there.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry parked his bike outside the bar and grinned, at least it wasn't raining this time and while he couldn't buy alcohol he could be inside without Joe getting in trouble. He opened the door and grinned. "Hi Joe!" he called to the man behind the bar.

Duncan turned on his stool as a young voice greeted his friend. Late teens or early twenties, black hair, green eyes, sturdy clothes… too young for a Watcher, surely.

"Harry! Why didn't you call ahead?" Joe demanded as he moved out from behind the bar to hug the teen. He liked the kid and if not for Methos' warning the boy could be a pre-immortal, and the fact he owned his own company, Joe would have tried to recruit him.

"Wanted to surprise you." Harry shrugged and Joe chuckled.

"Ah, Duncan McLeod, this is Harry Evans." He introduced the two and Harry offered his hand which Duncan shook.

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"Likewise." Duncan looked between them. "How did you two meet?" the name was bugging him, it was familiar.

Joe chuckled and got Harry a glass of water. "Kid showed up looking like a drowned rat, completely lost. So, I let him stay in the back room to wait out the storm only for Adam to turn up."

"I'd met him before, briefly. We sat next to each other on the plane when I came here from Britain." Harry shrugged and drank the water.

"In town, long?" Joe asked.

"Maybe a week or two."

"You're…nineteen now? How was school in Japan?" he wiped down some glasses as he spoke.

"Interesting, difficult…fun once I made some friends. Even signed on the older brother of a friend to work for Eques." Harry grinned as he announced that.

Duncan watched the boy, no, young man as he chatted with Joe. There was something about him…. something that brought up painful memories of another young man who had once broken into his store. Was this boy also pre-immortal? He knew Methos, he'd have to ask him if he sensed it too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as Adam's sword hit the floor, it's owner looking shocked. He'd never beaten the man before.

Adam looked down at his blade, shocked Harry had managed to disarm him. If this had been a challenge… then again, he was rarely armed only with a sword. He looked at Harry and smiled. "Guess you did keep up the practice."

"School Kendo club," he answered as they moved to clean up and then leave the building, Methos quickly secreting his sword beneath his coat while Harry's went back on the rack.

They walked down the street, chatting about the things Harry had seen and learned in Japan and that was when he felt it, another immortal was close by. Surely, they wouldn't act with Harry there? Of course, that was when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Harry threw up a shield instinctively as he heard the silenced shot but it was too late for Adam as his friend crumpled to the ground. Harry grabbed him under the arms and dragged him into the space between buildings, quickly checking for signs of life but there were none. He crouched over the body, green eyes scanning for the attacker. Was this his fault?

"Hello boy." A voice called and Harry spun to look at the other end of the alley, seeing a man there…with a sword in his hand.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded, straightening to his full height even as his hand drifted to Excalibur.

"Your head and his," was the answer and Harry frowned.

"What?" he reached to Excali'an who had felt shocked and then understanding.

'I believe this man and Adam are like Emrys…. Immortal, unless their head is removed. It is possible I suppose that he has mistaken your power and mine as the same.'

'Great.' Harry shifted his stance slightly. "I won't let you." Magic pooled in his hands and grey eyes widened in shock before Harry released the spell, watching the man gasp and then go down. He grabbed Adam, focused, and then they were gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Adam came to life silently, the pain in his chest gone...shouldn't he be dead in a rather permanent manner? It had to have been the other immortal who shot him so how was he still alive? He felt the softness of a mattress beneath him and realised he was also shirtless. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling before slowly sitting up to find he was in a very nice hotel suite. He glanced down to find the blood had been washed from his skin and there was a clean shirt hanging from a chair. He slipped it on and left the bedroom, hearing the TV. He headed for it to spot a familiar head of hair over the back of the couch…. Harry? he'd hoped the teen had bolted when he'd been shot, how had the kid gotten him to the hotel? And why?

"I was starting to think I was wrong," Harry said as he felt Adam emerge from the bedroom.

"About?" Adam asked warily as he moved to see the teen.

"You being Immortal. Of course, the crazy guy wanting to take your head off was a big clue. Then again he wanted mine as well for some odd reason so he could have been the local nutcase."

Adam blinked, Harry knew about Immortals? He took a seat, seeing the teen was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt so it was very doubtful he was armed. "You know about Immortals?"

"Yeah, well sort of…" Harry turned the TV up a little, just to be extra safe. "Hungry?"

"Not at the moment." Had he made a big mistake with Harry?

"Relax Adam, you're as safe as you can get in here. I dare anyone to try and get in here." He couldn't help a small grin.

"Oh?"

"Intent based wards can be nasty if you mean harm." Harry shrugged as he picked up a sandwich.

"Wards…magic?" he'd seen things in his very long life, but he'd seen no magic in centuries.

"Mage," Harry stated with a shrug.

"Ah." Could that explain what he, and Duncan had admitted sensing it too, feeling when Harry was around? He was a Mage and not a pre-immortal? Or was he both?

"Yep. Which is how I got your dead body back here without someone calling the police."

"Thank you. What happened to the person who shot me?"

"Police should have found him passed out, very drunk, in the alley and with no memory of having ever seen either of us, let alone shooting you."

"Thank you." It was a relief to know he wouldn't come hunting...unless he saw him on the street at some point. "It's been centuries since I saw any sign of magic, I thought maybe you'd all died out."

"No, just went underground during the Witch Trials. Adult magic users may easily be able to escape a burning, but untrained kids…they put in some big laws that basically mean keep the secret or else. Part of the reason we moved from England, British magical world still lives in the Victorian age, at the latest. It's better over here, especially since Rappaport's Law was repealed."

"What was it?"

"Total segregation between magical and non-magical. British wizards don't even believe man has been to the moon."

"Should you be telling me this?"

"You already know about magic." He grinned and Adam chuckled.

"So how do you know about my kind?"

"More I know of one of your kind…his name was Emrys. And I didn't know him or anything."

Emrys…that was a name he hadn't heard in centuries. He'd met the man a few times over their long lives, he was pretty sure the man had been the oldest of their kind until his death. His death had bumped Methos into place as the oldest, not something he enjoyed and it was why he used so many fake names over the centuries, he didn't like fighting anymore and he hated head hunters. "I knew him." He admitted and Harry leant forward, looking excited.

"Really? Wow. Before or after Camelot?" He'd never thought he would meet someone who had met Emrys, the man had been involved in creating the AI's, Merlin was partially modelled on him!

Methos blinked. "Camelot's a myth." His certainty faltered when he saw Harry's grin.

"No, it's not, granted nothings really left of it but it did exist, I know someone who was there." He couldn't help grinning at Adam's surprise. He liked the older male, way older by the sound of it. Maybe it was time to let someone in on what was going on. Harry offered the sandwich plate and Adam took one, leaning in to listen as Harry told him about a history he had never imagined.

 _TBC…_


	14. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Happy New Years!_

 _Don't forget to read Lives Before Avalon if you read this on ffnet, it helps tell the stories of other characters plus there are bios for some, let me know if you want bios on anyone else that's popped up. This story, at least for now, is focused on Harry and events around him._

 **Chapter 12**

Methos watched as Harry finished packing away everything he was taking with him. The boat was small enough to be sailed by one but also well-built and sturdy. It didn't help him feel any better about letting the kid sail off alone, though, even if he did have Excali'an with him. It was tempting… the thrill of the unknown, the chance to step foot on an alien planet…

"You can come if you want," Harry offered, seeing the look in his eyes.

"It's tempting, very tempting," he admitted.

"But?" He put the last bag of supplies below deck and then moved back onto the wharf.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on things around here," he shrugged and Harry nodded. "What do you have planned for your last day?"

"I don't know." They walked back to where Methos had parked, having given Harry a lift.

"Make sure it's something fun and relaxing, who knows when you'll next have time for either."

Harry nodded in understanding and agreement. "Alright."

"And don't be late for your party tonight." Methos parked and Harry got out.

"I won't, I'll see you then," he promised before going back to his room to shower and change before heading out to see the latest James Bond movie, the nineteenth. He didn't feel like a science fiction movie, not the night before he left on his trip that should end with him leaving the planet.

The party was fun even if the only ones there were all older than him. An acquaintance of Duncan's had shown up and it had been fun to watch her tease and flirt with the man.

The next morning, bright and early, Harry was up and checking out of the hotel he had spent the last month in. He'd already sold his bike, when he came back he would buy another so Adam, or Methos, would be driving him to the wharf again. He met up with the immortal for breakfast and then it was time.

Methos watched him as he went to work. "Be careful out there Harry, don't take too many risks."

"I won't, I'll be back eventually." He promised before starting the engines and heading for the open ocean. Methos watched until the ship was out of sight, hoping Harry would be able to keep his word.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry anchored the ship to the ice with magic and then stepped onto land. It was freezing cold and the wind didn't help, even insulated by magic. He could feel the Astria Porta not too far away which was good, he wanted out of the wind as soon as possible. He grabbed his pack and began walking across the ice-covered continent. The scarf wrapped around his face was struggling to keep the ice away but he kept moving. After what felt like months of walking he stopped and stared down through the ice. 'It's here.'

'Agreed, move carefully. Magic can interact with the metal of the Porta in…interesting ways.'

'Noted.' Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing his magic into a drill and sending it into the ice at an angle. A slide would be better than a vertical shaft for traversing after all. He worked for a few hours and then apparated back to the ship to eat and sleep. Now that he knew the location it would make things easier.

It took three days for him to sense the shaft breaching a chamber. He stopped drilling and worked to ensure the shaft was safe before stepping in and sliding down to the chamber. He landed easily and stood, magic lighting the way as he stared around at what was left of the Antarctic Defence Station. He grimaced as he came upon the frozen remains of several Jaffa scattered around. He went to the dialling device and grimaced, that was a complication but not an entirely unexpected one. It had been several thousand years after all and damage would happen as the ice shifted. He set up camp and then went to work on what was left of the once well manned and armed station. The power was very low, almost non-existent, but he had taken a reserve power core from Morgana, it was enough to bring the place back online far enough to ensure that even if it was discovered, its secrets would remain just that, secrets.

Getting the dialling device operational was a pain, he didn't have any spare crystals to simply replace the damaged ones. Magic and science were both needed to repair the damage to the device. A week later he was done, it was a patch job but he only needed it to work the once, returning did not need the device thankfully. He returned to his ship one last time, sending it back to the nearest port to keep him from being tracked or anyone discovering this place. He wove magic through the chamber, hiding it from others, before dialling up one of the addresses Heimdall had sent before attaching his small pack to his back and stepping through the shimmering surface.

Harry dropped into a roll as he emerged, coming up to his feet but there was no one in sight. He looked around in awe, he'd done it! He was really on another planet! It was beautiful… He moved away from the gate and sent his magic questing out, searching for danger or other people but it came back with nothing and he laughed. He had always held back in training, not trusting any ward completely to keep him safe from detection. But here he could really let go with no worries, it had to be why Heimdall had sent the gate symbols to him. He stripped out of the heavy winter gear as he walked towards the river and then dove into the clear, cold water.

When he emerged, he pulled on the clothing the Asgardian had sent. Black leather pants studded with small pieces of heavier metal armour. A soft dark blue tunic was next and then the armoured leather over tunic in dark blue and silver. Over all of that went the black and blue surcoat, falling to mid-calf. Knee high boots were then pulled on to complete the outfit and he slipped Excalibur's sheath onto the belt on one side, the gun-like weapon on the opposite side. He hadn't had much of a chance to get used to the clothes while on Earth and he needed to learn how well he could live in them.

Harry spent four months on the paradise planet, hunting and eating the local vegetation to keep his supplies full for future planets. He spent time every day training physically and magically and listening to Excali'an's lessons. He doubted the following planets would be like this at all and he had to be ready in case he ran into trouble. At least his gear would not make any enemies think of Earth and lead trouble home. If any remembered Asgard they may recognise his armour but what could they do with that knowledge when Asgard was another realm entirely?

Harry dialled up the next address on his list and glanced back, he'd left no trace of his presence, just in case, but he would miss the place, maybe one day he would come back. He took a deep breath and stepped through the shimmering surface of the wormhole.

 _TBC…_

 _So it gets difficult now, do I keep it solely focused on Harry or do I pop back to earth occasionally_

 _within the body of the story instead of in Lives?_


	15. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _Going off comments I shall focus on Harry here and do others in the Lies Before Avalon fic, except for perhaps a very brief glance._

 **Chapter 13**

Harry stepped through and instantly raised his hands. Human…all dressed in silvery grey, armed and looking at him with suspicion. "Hello." What he wouldn't give for an Atlantean neural comm and the inbuilt translator.

"Who are you and what is your business with the Tollan?" One of the men asked and Harry relaxed a little, happy the translator wasn't necessary.

"Harry Potter, I'm an explorer. I don't even know who the Tollan are," he gave his birth name since he didn't want an obvious link between Eques and the rebuilding Avalon back home.

"What planet are you from?"

"Terra." He was not using the Goa'uld word for the planet. The guards exchanged looks before one raised his wrist and obviously sent out a message. Soon two men appeared and approached.

"I am Omoc of the Tollan Curia," the older man announced. "Why have you come child?"

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at the address. He could claim his rank or title but he had no desire to play such petty games. Besides he was Supreme Commander of a force that consisted of himself and probably Methos. "Greetings," he offered a shallow bow. "I am Harry Potter of Terra. I am travelling to explore the Galaxy as my people have lived in isolation for a very long time now. This planet was on a list of safe Astria Porta addresses. I mean no harm and will leave if you wish."

Narim took in the young man before them, his manner of dress was unfamiliar and looked almost primitive but the weapon in a holster suggested otherwise. He budged Omoc's attention to that fact, knowing his mentor was very much against less advanced civilisations having anything to do with them. They had become very isolationist in the last few years, for good reason, yes, but perhaps an answer other than abandoning their home could be found by another advanced people.

Omoc glanced where Narim wanted and saw the holstered weapon, perhaps he was not as primitive as his clothing suggested then. He did not recognise the word used to describe the Chappa'ai but it could be the boys' native tongue. He had said his people had been isolated for a long time after all. He was just one person and it was becoming late, he glanced at Narim who nodded. "This is Narim, you may spend the night in his lodgings."

Harry smiled at the younger of the two. "Thank you." He followed them to the transport and then Narim led him through the clean streets to his own home. He felt something flash over him as they entered and looked at his host.

"Our technology temporarily disables any unauthorised weapons."

He reached to Excali'an who sent back a flash of amusement, such a thing could not affect him. "Interesting, good idea too."

Narim nodded, glad that Harry was not upset at his weapon being disabled. He led him upstairs and into a spartan room. "This will be your room. If you need anything just speak and the computer shall answer."

"Intelligence or program?" He had never seen anything close to Morgana, had they managed?

"Program. You have fully intelligent systems?" Perhaps his people were the more advanced.

"A handful, although I only know of one that is still active. Morgana is a very interesting being." Harry grinned.

"Incredible. The evening meal will be soon if you wish to rest or clean up first."

"Thank you." Harry removed his surcoat once alone and went to lay on the bed. If he could make an alliance with these people it would go a long way to getting the Knighthood on its feet, their technology was years beyond Terra's, although not to the same level as the Ancients if they didn't have AI.

The next morning, he walked with Narim to the main government building to meet their leading boy, the Curia. He had a feeling it was because of his mentioning AI's to Narim the previous night but he didn't mind, he wanted to meet them too. They entered a room to find a row of older people behind a high desk, Omoc among them. Harry walked closer and gave a small, formal bow in greeting.

"Harry Potter of Terra, may I present the Curia of Tollan, led by High Chancellor Travell."

"It is an honour to meet you."

"You have no title of your own?" One of the Curia asked and Harry sighed.

"Technically, although I have not fully claimed either position yet."

"What are these titles?" Omoc pressed.

"Supreme Commander of Avalon and High King of Albion," he answered and then stood silently as the Curia spoke amongst themselves.

Narim was shocked, he did not act like he though a King would. Surely, he should have expected finer lodgings than those provided? Although he was also a Commander so perhaps he was used to more military standards?

"Please explain what you mean by not fully claimed?"

"I inherited the title of king but I am the first in around a thousand years to do so. In that time, other governments have been formed and I have no need to take their place. I would only do so if circumstance demanded, such as the Goa'uld finding us or other grave circumstances. Avalon had faded into myth as it Fell thousands of years ago. At the moment, I am the Commander of two people, one of whom is myself. I am working to bring Avalon back as the Celestial Convergence approaches. This is why I left Terra, to get a feel for how forces in the greater galaxy are arranged and who if any will prove a threat."

"Interesting. Why not use a ship?"

"We have none without access to the base of Avalon. When it fell the Goa'uld invaded. It has taken a long time for Terran's to build back up and the current technology can barely reach the moon. Many believe we are the sole inhabited planet in the Universe," he shrugged. "I hope to have the means to defend the planet before they are proved wrong."

That announcement was a surprise, few peoples once subjugated by the Goa'uld were ever freed. "What do you seek here?"

"I came exploring, having met you I would like one day for our people to be friends, perhaps an Alliance."

"It seems for now your planet is vastly behind ours in technology and we do not give technology to those who are less advanced. We have learnt that lesson and paid the price."

"While the ability to disable weapons would be nice an Alliance does not have to be of technology exchange," Harry was quick to point out. "We have been totally isolated, as you know of the Goa'uld I would assume you have not been so isolated. Any information on the current state of things would be very welcomed."

They were surprised and pleased he did not want technology. "And in exchange?"

"What do you need?"

Travell stared at him for a bit before speaking. "One of the neighbouring planets was destroyed, it has destabilised our orbit."

Harry swore softly in Ancient. "I can't fix that… but I know of an uninhabited planet that could be used to relocate." There went his vacation spot. "I'm not sure what sort of power generation methods you use but I know of a high powered one." He had used a spare to power the outpost but he knew theoretically how to make more, he just didn't want to risk it with Earth's current tech level.

"Then I believe we have much to discuss." Travell said after a brief consultation with the others.

Harry stayed with the Tollan for three months, trading intel and helping to get their people moving to the newly named Tollana. It would take time for their whole society to make the move using both ships and the Porta but it looked like they'd make it safely off their current planet before things got too bad. They had a treaty signed as well, although it would need more work once he got things going back on Earth. He had the blue prints for their weapons disabling devices in exchange for blue prints for Ancient power sources too which would come in handy. He got on well with Narim and even Omoc, apparently not an easy thing to do, and he would miss them but he had more to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next world was another empty one but he stayed for a while since there had to be a reason Heimdall had sent him. Mineral testing showed why, Naquadah in what appeared to be good quantities as well as trinium, something he had seen in use on Tollana and learnt about from Excali'an. He would have to contact the Curia and arrange for mutual mining rights; the metals would be very useful on Earth to get technology moving. He could just imagine the looks on the faces of Eques' science and technology departments when given the chance to study and use the metals. He took notes on what he had found and then moved on to the next world.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked down the well-worn path, this planet was obviously inhabited, or had been recently, so his senses were on high alert. He heard the sound of human habitation and moved quietly down the path to find it ended as the trees did, opening out onto a massive marketplace. The place was swarming with people. The dress varied and he could make out several languages which meant this was a market for off-worlders, that was handy. He made sure his holsters were hidden from obvious view and then walked into the market. He wandered the stalls for anything that might catch his fancy, taking in the conditions the people lived and worked in, it was like being back in the Middle Ages.

Harry went into one of the taverns and booked a room before sitting down to a basic yet hearty meal. He felt the tension levels rise as a group of armoured men entered and took a table. Everyone kept an eye on the group and shied away from the table. Harry kept his head down but let his magic slip free, scanning the room around him only to recoil from the men. Goa'uld…. Jaffa. Wonderful. He knew the power-hungry worms had controlled Earth for a long time after Avalon fell but it seemed that losing the planet had not ousted them from power elsewhere. The Tollan had mentioned them but not as a threat, obviously that was because their technology was sufficient to keep them away. But planets like this? He'd love to do something about it, but getting rid of the local Jaffa would actually make things worse for the locals in the long run. There was no guarantee he could rid the planet of Jaffa anyway, he might be a Mage and Knight in training but he was one person with no backup or support of any kind except Excali'an. It was a risk he couldn't afford to take, not yet. So, he finished his meal and went upstairs to sleep.

For three days he wandered and listened, learning all he could about how the Goa'uld had remained in power for so long. Apparently they were still using the same old story of being 'gods' and putting down any sign of rebellion or even technological advancement. There was no whisper of Asgard, either one, or the Nox or any of the other advanced races that had once existed. Had they all died out or been conquered? Or did they simply no longer care to defend this galaxy? There had to be some sort of resistance or the Goa'uld would have long ago taken over their entire Galaxy, including Earth.

On the fourth day, he ran right into a young woman weighted down with many packages. They both went sprawling to land in the mud, Harry rolling so that he took the majority of the impact.

She gasped as she went down, feeling the person she had hit grab and roll so that they took the impact. She felt the mud soak into her dress and grimaced but quickly scrambled up to find it was a young man she had run into, one just into adulthood. "I am so sorry," she offered her hand but the young man rolled to his feet easily.

"No harm done," Harry answered as he moved to help gather her parcels.

"Rosha!"

She turned and smiled at her beloved as he ran towards her. "I am alright Martouf." She kissed his cheek. "He took the hard landing for me."

"Thank you. I am Martouf and this is my wife, Rosha."

"Harry." He smiled at the apparently happy couple even as he realised what they were. But why would two Goa'uld lower themselves to appear as simple humans? A trap for someone? Or something more? Surely the whole species could not be evil? "I am sorry about the mud on our dress."

"It is nothing that will not wash," Rosha assured him, ignoring Jolinar's mumbled complaints about ensuring she did not get sick from the mud and cold. Her symbiote could be such a mother hen. Then again, Lantash was no better in regard to Martouf's health. He was young, healthy and very attractive…how had he not been snapped up by a Goa'uld as a host already? A glance at Martouf and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

Martouf and Lantash saw the same thing their beloved did in the young man before them. Maybe they could get him away to one of the safe worlds? The danger would never truly be gone, not until the boy was an old man but he could live in relative safety. "Please, join us for a meal in repayment for your own muddied clothes and the trouble." It was only then that he took in the strangers' clothes, mostly black and in a kind of heavy leather? Sturdy, good for a traveller….and very well made. Too well made for the average Goa'uld controlled world human to wear.

"Really, there's no need," Harry shook his head.

"I insist," Rosha smiled and he hesitated before giving in.

They went to a different inn and took a table together in the back after ordering a meal. Harry was wary, unsure if this was a trap or if the hosts really did have control. He knew that to a Goa'uld he would appear prime host material…he would be their downfall is they tried, he already had one voice in his head, he didn't need another.

 _TBC…._


	16. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 14**

Logan opened the door to find a tall, thin man on the doorstep who smiled in greeting.

"Adam Potter, I am Mr Evan's PA. I am looking for a Ms Monroe?"

"She's in the office." Logan led him inside, sniffing discreetly. He looked an awful lot like one of Stryker's men who had invaded the school, but he had died years ago at Alkali Lake.

Methos followed the man inside the mansion-turned- school, it really was impressive. He had never really paid a lot of attention to mutants after making sure they weren't Immortals trying something. Only when he had taken up Harry's offer of a position with the company had he begun paying attention to such things. Adam Pierson had been retired, he'd been using the identity for too long and it had been time. He'd been honoured when Harry had offered his birth name and so had accepted, keeping the first name he had grown accustomed to. He was Harry's eyes and ears in the company now that he was off exploring the galaxy, officially working as his Personal Assistant. He had met the President, young Ianto Jones, and found him to be very efficient and quite charming once he relaxed. The two of them worked well together to keep everything going while Harry was gone.

He stepped into the office to find two women who looked complete opposites, one dark skinned with short white hair, the other very light skinned with long fiery red hair. "Ms Monroe?"

"That's me." Storm stood and smiled. "You're from Eques Industries?"

"I'm Harry Evan's PA, Adam Potter." he offered his hand and they shook.

"This is Jean Grey, one of our teachers," Storm introduced since the truth was too complicated to explain, especially with an outsider. Jean was back but undergoing a lot of therapy, which wasn't easy with the Professor gone.

"A pleasure," he greeted as he took the offered seat.

"What can we do for you Mr Potter?"

"Actually, it is what can we do for you? I understand you have been trying to find a doctor, we have a possible candidate if you wish?"

Storm blinked, that was not what she had been expecting. "Yes, we still need a doctor who can handle the students…. differences."

"Do you mind if the person is not a mutant? We have a young man working for the Japanese branch. His Father runs his own clinic, one that treats anyone who comes. If you are interested, then we will approach him for you. His two younger children are both at University now and interested in spending time at an American university."

Storm thought about it, approaching him couldn't hurt, could it? If he didn't want the job or wasn't a good fit, they wouldn't lose anything. "Alright."

"Is there anything else the school needs?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched as Martouf and Rosha left the market and slipped into the trees, following them back to the Porta, or Chappa'ai as it seemed to be called now. The Goa'uld really had taken over this corner of the galaxy, no one seemed to remember the Ancients anymore. The Tollan had mentioned that the Asgard were occasionally heard of but only protected a handful of planets, the other ancient races seemed to be gone or keeping uninvolved. It appeared that he was not going to find many allies at all in the Milky Way and currently he had no way to reach the other galaxies where he might find something. Was this whole trip a waste other than helping the Tollan?

He liked the two who he watched dial out and leave, but was that the hosts or the Goa'uld pretending to be human? He waited and then approached the Chappa'ai, dialling up the next planet on his list, he'd seen enough of the market to know it was a good place to trade just not for advanced technology.

He stepped out and was immediately glad for the warmth of Asgardian clothing. The planet could be Jötunheim's twin when it came to climate. He activated the warming charms and then headed out over the snow and ice to look around, Heimdall had a reason behind every address after all. He set up the scanners, looking for useful metals or minerals and then he frowned as they came back with a massive reading for Naquadah not too far away. Thankfully an ice plain meant plenty of line of sight opportunities, so he began apparating until he was close. He came to a cliff and stared at it…only to realise it wasn't a cliff, but the side of a ship buried in the ice. He moved back and stared at the ice, eyes tracking the outline in shock and awe….it wasn't just a ship, it was a battleship. "Thanks, Heimdall," he whispered, knowing the Guardian would hear and see him.

This was…. unbelievable. He'd been scrambling to push technology from Excali'an's memories and from Morgana's base into the company for his scientists to work with. Having access to an actual ship would allow them to leap forward and have a chance of being ready when the Convergence hit. Of course, he had to dig it out of the ice and get it working first. If the engines couldn't be brought back online, it would be a major issue but for now, he had hope. He knew he could ask the Tollan for help but giving them access would break their own rules on sharing technology with less advanced people.

Harry went to work on ward stones to protect the ship and then runes to heat the area and melt the ice. More spell work ensured the water had somewhere to go and also store some for drinking and bathing. He set up a permanent camp, he was going to be there for a long time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Working slow and steady it took over a month to free the ship but in the end, the ice was gone, and the ship appeared intact which was good. He found one of the external access hatches and put his hand on the sensor, but nothing happened. He had expected that which was why he had been working on other things while the ship thawed. He'd been off planet several times, trusting the wards to keep the ship safe, unwilling to risk blowing up the ship as he worked to create a power source from the blueprints Morgana had supplied. Zero-point energy was not something to be messed with and he was smart, but he was no scientist. The crystal-based technology was not easy to replicate but there was no other way to power the ship.

Visually, a Zero Point Module resembled a large, translucent group of primarily orange-coloured crystals approximately one foot in height with a roughly cylindrical shape. When activated, a ZPM emits a yellow glow from its centre, with a small red circle at the top of illuminating once the device has been fully engaged. This illumination ceased once the ZPM has been disconnected from whatever it was powering or has become fully depleted.

The device itself serves as an enclosure for an artificially created pocket of subspace-time. Zero-point energy was extracted from this pocket until it reached maximum entropy, at which point the pocket collapsed, leaving behind a useless shell.

The crystals that composed the shell of the Module were similar in many ways to the crystals adapted by the Goa'uld with red crystals containing the necessary programs to allow Modules to provide power to Ancient technology when a Module was interfaced with a conduit, while yellow crystals acted as a buffer to prevent catastrophic overload. The crystals of a Module were virtually indestructible and could remain functional for hundreds of thousands of years. The life of a Module was directly proportional to the power demands placed on it. If not in use, a Module would maintain its power level indefinitely. However, even if exposed to constant strain, Modules would still supply power for thousands of years, depending on the degree of the strain. The city ship of Atlantis was powered by at least three, Avalon was powered by four.

There were so many ways that creating one could go wrong, which was why he had been careful to avoid anywhere inhabited while making it. If he'd had an actual lab and scientists he wouldn't have worried, following the plan would have made it fairly idiot proof. Making one by himself, without a lab and only with things he had collected from Morgana, Heimdall and a very low-tech market place…yeah, he was just glad he hadn't blown up a solar system or three.

Harry hooked it into the door scanner and tried again, grinning when the hatch groaned open. He activated the light he had attached to his surcoat and slipped inside, shivering as the temperature dropped even further. He headed straight for where the bridge of a ship tended to be and the control chair within. The ship was over three km long and he had entered near the far end, so he was up for a bit of a walk, but it gave him the chance to look for any obvious damage. Taking in the size and what he had seen, he tried to figure out what class of ship it was.

' _Most likely an Aurora class ship. They were some of the last built by the Ancients and we never copied them.'_

' _So, something no one has seen in so long they have probably been forgotten, that will be handy. We don't want anyone linking Avalon and Terra to the Ancients, it'll bring even more trouble. So where is the bridge exactly?'_

' _Either the very front or in a domed structure atop the middle. Like much Ancient technology, it is much more organic and ship designs could change a lot even within the same class of ship.'_ Excali'an informed him, he had never thought to step foot on an Aurora-class battleship and yet here they were. Heimdall deserved a gift for this. Such a ship would be a game changer, far bigger than anything their enemies could send against them. Theoretically, these ships could take out a fleet by themselves, depending on what weapons had been fitted.

Harry looked around when they reached the centre and then kept going until finally he reached the front and pushed open a half-open door to find the curved bridge. Directly in front of him was the view screen which at the moment was dark. Between the door and the screen was the elevated command platform with boosted stabilisation with the command consoles and an empty space where the command chair would rise up. To his left was the weapons control centre and then the engineering control centre. On either side of the view screen were reinforced shield emitters set into the walls. Just in front of the command platform were the power distribution nodes and then two more consoles. To the right of the doors were the subsystem controls and then the targeting systems. Everything was dark and silent as he walked across the bridge to the power distribution nodes, he knelt down and slid free a panel to reveal a dark, dead, Module which he removed and set aside before hooking his up and closing the compartment. He held his breath as nothing happened but then system after system flickered and then came to life, the command chair rising from the platform and Harry couldn't help but laugh in relief. It had worked!

Harry sat on the chair and put his hands on the hand rests and feet on the platform, feeling the chair shift to fit his body and then recline slightly as it hooked him into the ships propulsion, navigation, and other basic systems through the neural interface. The human mind would have trouble keeping up with so much input, but he had a lot more mental training than most and he had Excali'an to help filter it. The engines were intact which was good, but unfortunately this was not one of the ships that had been fitted with an intergalactic hyperdrive, it had the older interstellar hyperdrive. The navigation charts were out of date but already updating themselves as the sensor array came online and began taking readings. Planetary drift meant there were a lot of alterations to be made. He was happy to find the weapons systems didn't rely only on drones but that the ship was also equipped with pulse weapons. Status reports began flooding in on almost every system…. including stasis pods, some of which had begun pulling power. His heart sank at that and he felt a wave of compassion and understanding from Excali'an. The ship had been unpowered for thousands of years, anyone who had gone into those pods to try and survive…without power, they would have died long ago. He hesitated to give the command and felt Excali'an gently take the decision from him, commanding the ship to purge all of the pods. Harry took a deep if shaky breath and went to work ensuring everything came on line properly. There were some systems that needed work, but it was space worthy and that was what mattered.

Harry ordered the engines to begin powering up even as the core drive activated, it was designed to track every ship of the same class in the galaxy… and it came up empty. There were some vague readings that might be Aurora ships, but they were intergalactic and so out of reach, for now. He put that aside and made sure the life support systems were running, it would be pretty bad to get half way back to earth only to die from lack of oxygen. He had enough supplies to make the trip and this was the last planet on the list. Maybe it was time to go home and make sure everyone was okay. He spent a week going over the systems he would need to ensure they would make the trip and then he left the ship to pack up his camp fully and take down all the wards before returning to the bridge and having the ship lift off. He felt the ship shake a bit as it broke free from the ice and headed for space. Once free of the planet he activated the hyperdrive and crossed his fingers.

 _TBC…_


	17. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

 _For the ship specs see timeline & bio on Archive or ch8 of lives before on ffnet.  
_ _A new crossover pops up but it probably won't appear again._

 **Chapter 15**

Harry walked the silent halls, fingers skimming along cold metal. It was a ghost ship and it felt a little…creepy with only the voice in his head for company. With the damage to the ship it would take a lot longer to get to Earth than in a fully functioning ship, but he would get there in the end and that was what mattered. He had to conserve power for the critical systems which meant flying a half-dead ship through hyperspace, not an ideal situation.

He'd spent the last week learning everything he could from the fragmented memory. The ship's name was Deserdi and it had been made only a decade before the plague had hit that wiped the Alterans, or Ancients, out. The crew had tried to survive by going into the stasis pods and putting the ship on autopilot, hoping a cure would be found. The ship had performed an emergency landing as power began to fail and everything but the pods had been powered down. The pods had finally failed around two hundred years ago, killing those inside. At least they wouldn't have felt it, their minds would have been inside an artificial environment until power got too low and then it would have simple pushed their minds into deep, undreaming sleep. Bits of the captains' log survived but he generally avoided reading crew entries, it made them too real and just made him feel worse.

Two of the systems he had checked and powered up were weapons and shields, knowing his luck he was going to run into trouble. The ship was 3,200metres long and about 1,000metres deep, meaning it was one of, if not the largest ship in this galaxy. It could take a lot of damage when it was in good running condition but the Deserdi was already damaged. Not to mention, it was possible other worlds had caught up in ship building capabilities. He had the two systems running at about 75% and he just hoped that was enough. The ship hull could take a pounding, but he would prefer to make it home without any new holes.

Today he was checking out the sickbay since he had finally gotten the power on there. He touched the pad on the outside of the door, triggering it to open. The large room was dimly lit, emergency lighting only. The two side walls held beds for patients while at the back was the area for the Healers. He walked up to a bed and touched it, watching as it lit up, scanners coming online. He moved back, not ready yet to trust the system. He moved to the back of the room and looked over the various consoles, but he was not a doctor.

He then froze as he found something he hadn't dared hoped to, an Ancient Healing Device. It was a cube composed of Naquadah, with several buttons on the sides featuring several Ancient symbols. Its primary purpose was to heal; however, it was keyed to interact with the much more advanced physiology of the Ancients, making it harmful to baseline humans, capable of driving them insane within hours of direct exposure. The device was also capable of reanimating dead tissue, even to the point of giving life to something that had not been alive before. There had been one on Atlantis and Excali'an had used it several times. Harry could use Ancient technology because of Excali'an but would it let him use this without side effects? Information gathered by Avalon had shown the Goa'uld had made their own version of a healing device that could be used by anyone, healing injuries and even extending the lifespan, that was why Goa'uld lived so long.

He moved on from it and began searching the various drawers and cabinets until he found what he was looking for. It was basically the Alteran version of a syringe, except this contained neural comms, ready to be injected. The question was, did he trust something that had been lying in a drawer on a frozen and powerless ship for several million years? He took the syringe and moved to the main console, bringing the systems fully online. Immediately data began streaming via holographic interface. Harry frowned, trying to translate and then he closed his yes, it was the last Healer's work, trying to save them from the plague. They had tried for as long as possible to find a cure and had failed. Between being frozen for millennia and no air circulating for just as long the plague appeared to be long dead, thankfully. If it wasn't he would be left to hoping the immune system of a magical was enough to protect him.

There was also the question of the ships computer, it had spent thousands of years protecting the minds of the remaining crew until it lost power. Who knew what that had done to it. Injecting the comm would link him deeper to it than using the control chair. Even Excali'an was wary of that idea. It wouldn't hurt to wait until he was back home where Morgana could look it over.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sighed as he exited hyperspace. If he kept having to rest the engines this was going to take forever! But better to rest then blow out the crystals when he didn't have any replacements. He sat in the command chair, allowing the sensor data to flow through his mind, frowning as he picked up energy readings on the edge of scanner distance. A thought had the powerful sublight drive coming online as he adjusted course for the readings. What he found surprised him, two Ha'tak in orbit of a planet…. with space colonies! The two ships were being attacked by some sort of craft the ship didn't recognise and the metal they were made of was also unknown. Five of them seemed different to the others, more powerful and they were easily wiping out the Death Gliders like they were made of paper. The five enhanced ships were dealing with the Ha'tak themselves and not doing a bad job of it for the most part. Of course, that was when a third emerged from hyperspace.

' _Are we going to interfere?'_

Harry studied the data and then brought the shields up and the weapons online. _'Do you even have to ask?'_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His heart sank as a third Ha'tak emerged and instantly launched gliders. They had thought all the Goa'uld who knew of Sanc were dead but obviously not. Normal mobile suits, piloted by Preventer Agents, could handle the Death Gliders, but only Gundams could handle Ha'tak and there were only five of them in the air, six if you counted Zechs but he was on L4 at the moment and the colonies had gone into lockdown, nothing in or out. And then he stared with wide eyes and hit the comm. "Are you seeing this?" he demanded.

"Maxwell?"

"Coming in from behind the L3 cluster!" he called even as he dodged enemy fire.

"A new Goa'uld ship?" Quatre asked as the first Ha'tak began to drift, all power out and several holes open to space.

"Hope not, that thing is huge!"

"Less chatter," Heero ordered. "Ignore it unless it attacks."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry activated the targeting systems, seeing everything displayed in his mind, and then he fired the pulse weapons. The powerless Ha'tak stood no chance, explosions ripping through it as whole sections were literally vaporised. He then targeted the new arrival since there was less risk of hitting the defenders. The ships hadn't changed visually but obviously there had been some upgrades as the shields withstood his fire, so he launched the drones. They ripped through the shields and began cutting through the ship.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Preventers were shocked as the newcomer easily took out the disabled Ha'tak and then moved on to the newer arrival, leaving the third to them.

"Keep fighting," Heero snarled, knocking them out of their shock they all went back to work. While the others kept the gliders off their backs the five Gundams lined up shots with their most powerful weaponry, punching through the shields to put devastating holes in the hull. The ship turned to run but the weird glowing white things chased and then cut through it as well before returning to their ship. "Winner?"

"I don't sense anything hostile…but I can only sense one being."

"On a ship that large? No way," Duo denied. And then their comms were flooded by interference.

' **This is Supreme Commander Potter of Avalon to the defenders. Keep up the good work in fighting the Goa'uld. Perhaps, in time, we can fight them together. Farewell.'** The message ended, and they watched as the ship vanished into hyperspace.

"Wow," Duo whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry made sure information on the planet was saved into the ships computer. That seemed a very interesting world. The Tollan had told him the Goa'uld would stop any human civilisation that was getting too powerful so how had those people? It had been tempting to stay and play diplomat, but he was only one person and he couldn't risk it if they decided they wanted him dead. It had been nice to interact in any way with others after three months alone on the ship. He'd been making what repairs he could, but he needed more power sources if he wanted to run all of the systems. In the end he ended up leaving the ship in orbit of a planet with a Chappa'ai and returned to the planet he had made the original ZPM and went to very careful work making another two, using supplies from the ship this time which lowered the odds of blowing up a solar system.

He then returned to the Deserdi and inserted them, smiling as more and more systems came online. One ZPM had been placed in engineering, the other was placed mid-ship, spreading the three out evenly. It brought the ship to almost full power but that didn't repair the damaged systems. Propulsion, life support and navigation where the most important obviously but he would like the heating to stay on and the shields as well. He could warm himself magically, but he would prefer not to rely on the hull's strength alone if he ended up in another fight.

It was taking longer to get home than he had first thought, he'd figured on maybe four months but with taking time to make more power sources and how he was having to nurse the hyperdrive crystals it had now been double that. He was so tired of being on the ship, even with all of the training Excali'an was running him through. His mindscape was now fully formed beyond anything he had ever imagined. The field of flowers was in full bloom, the trees growing strong and the rivers and lakes now full of water. In the centre of it all was Camelot itself, just as Excali'an remembered and had shown him. He trained physically every day as well, until using the sword in one hand and his blaster in the other became second nature.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry brought the Deserdi out of hyperspace, scanning the space around him and he frowned as he found something floating nearby. It was a Tel'tak, it's power almost completely gone, scoring on the hull was evidence of a firefight. It was tempting to blast it or leave it, but he couldn't leave someone to die like that, plus he could always use more intel. So he flew over it, scooping it up into one of the landing bays before setting course away from the area. Harry then used the internal beam system to transport to the landing bay. He approached slowly, weapons ready, as he opened the hatch. He felt air rush past him and realised the life support was pretty much gone. He stepped inside and saw a figure slumped over the pilot's consoles, long brown hair spilling down their back. He walked over and pulled them back and was shocked. "Rosha?" He picked her up and carried her off the ship, beaming to sickbay before laying her on one of the beds which activated. A detailed image appeared, the symbiote wrapped around her spine highlighted in crimson. He had expected that, he had sensed the being after all, but other areas lit up as well, information scrolling by. Malnutrition bordering on starvation, dehydration, massive irritation to the lungs, high energy exposure point at the back of the neck that spread up into the skull…she'd been tortured. He flinched as the scan went lower, she hadn't just been tortured then. It was utterly sickening to see the results of what had been done to her over what had to be a period of months. What had happened since they had met? And where was Martouf? Surely, he would not have deserted her, they had seemed and felt so devoted to each other.

Harry went to work healing her, letting his magic flow through her ravaged body. He knew the healing device would be too strong, that was why the Goa'uld had made their rip off sarcophagus after all. He set up the Alteran version of an IV to rehydrate her and provide nutrients until she was awake and able to eat. Food would get tight with another mouth to feed so hopefully he could drop her off on a planet with a Chappa'ai as soon as she was strong enough. He still wasn't sure what to do about the Goa'uld within her.

 _TBC…_


	18. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _Make sure to read the latest chapter of Lives Before Avalon if you haven't already, shows some things happening while Harry is away._

 **Chapter 16**

Rosha woke slowly, thoughts muddled but she slowly began to realise that yes, she was still alive. But why was that a shock? She struggled to wake fully and finally opened her eyes to blink up at a strange ceiling…not the Tel'tak…. the Tunnels…Netu…. Sokar's Palace or ship? She struggled to sit and then hands were holding her down and she fought weakly.

"Easy!' It's okay, you're safe."

The male voice was very vaguely familiar, and she panted for air turning her head to find the one holding her down was a young human male…with the greenest eyes she'd ever seen…eyes she'd seen before. "H…" she coughed, and a cup was held to her lips, so she drank. "Harry."

"Rosha," he greeted her in return. He fiddled with something out of her sight and the head of what she was lying on lifted to help her sit up. She looked around in confusion, she took in the empty beds and workspaces…. a medical ward? "Any pain?" he asked, and she focused back on him, he still wore the black and green leathers he wore when they first met, though without the over layers and he was visibly armed with unfamiliar weapons.

"None," she answered truthfully but then frowned…Jolinar…. why was she silent? _'Jolinar?'_ but there was no answer. She fought the urge to panic, she was an undercover operative, even without Jolinar, she would remain in control of herself.

"Good, you had quite the list of injuries. You're lucky I literally stumbled over your ship, an hour or so more and you would have been dead through lack of oxygen."

"The ship was damaged, I tried to repair it."

"I noticed, not a bad job considering the lack of tools," he answered as he moved away. He returned quickly with a tray of very bland, watery food. "You haven't eaten anything solid for a while so take it slow."

She sipped the broth and felt her stomach rebel. "Who are you? Where are we?"

"Harry Potter. We are aboard the Deserdi, my ship and well away from where I found you in case whoever you were running from tracked you. So how did you end up a host and was it you or the symbiote I was talking to when we first met?" Harry asked as he hopped up to sit on the closest medical bed.

Rosha froze and then looked up at him, seeing genuine curiosity, not disgust. "How…." Harry pointed, and she looked up to see a screen with her body displayed on it, showing Jolinar wrapped around her spine and highlighted in red. Something about the language on the display was familiar too but she couldn't read it. "Is she alright?"

"She? Other than currently being sedated all injuries have been dealt with. It was easier to heal both of you than to try and keep you separate. So, who is she and should I be pulling out the necessary equipment to remover her before the sedation wears off?"

"NO!" Rosha reacted immediately. "Please no, Jolinar is not what you think."

Harry sat back and stared at her, she wasn't aware of him gently scanning her mind with what modern wizards called Legilimency. The modern version was far more…limited and he was glad Excali'an had taught him the true version, allowing him to skim through her mind undetected. "She is Goa'uld."

"Jolinar is not Goa'uld," Rosha hesitated, how to explain without giving too much away? This ship was highly advanced…they cooperated with the Tollan already, perhaps his people would also agree to an alliance of sorts? "She is Tok'ra."

Harry frowned, against Ra? "A lot of Goa'uld aren't with Ra from what I've gathered."

Rosha hesitated, secrecy was how they lived, but if she didn't give him something would he kill Jolinar to 'free' her? "We are against all System Lords. The Tok'ra do not take hosts, I volunteered as do all the others."

"Martouf?" he asked, she could have been with him to maintain some sort of cover after all.

"Yes, we have been mated for almost one hundred years."

"Congratulations," wow, that had to be love. "Why would anyone volunteer to host?"

"I can fight back against the Goa'uld, I have access to all of her knowledge and my lifespan is extended. All I have to do is share my body," she shrugged. "The Goa'uld wiped my people out when I was a child, because of Jolinar I can help keep others from sharing that fate."

Harry could feel Excali'an's surprise at her answers. If the Tok'ra had existed in his day they had been very well hidden. While they had not really colonised away from Earth they had travelled, while keeping Terra hidden as their home, and they had even placed spies within the Goa'uld. Nothing had hinted at a resistance. They could sense she was telling the truth but what to do about it? If they took the fight to the Goa'uld then they could end up killing Tok'ra without knowing it and he had the feeling their numbers weren't that great, how many Goa'uld would turn against their whole species? "An internal resistance…amazing. So, you share control?"

"As much as possible, in some circumstances there is no choice due to safety."

"So, who was I talking with in the market?"

"Me. Goa'uld do not use that market."

Harry glanced at the monitor. "Sedative is beginning to wear off," he hopped down. "I'll leave you two to it. Make sure you finish the broth," he called as he left the room and Rosha had no doubt the door locked behind him.

She sipped at the broth, even though it was pretty much cold now. She knew she needed the nutrients desperately…then again, she felt a lot better than she would have expected, how long had she been here to have recovered so much? She smiled as she felt Jolinar stirring from her drugged sleep and smiled in relief as her partner finally woke, she had been worried, not used to the silence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat in the control chair, tipped back, eyes closed, as he allowed the ship to feed him information. All important systems were up and running, not always at 100% but the ship still needed a lot of work. Several internal sensors were watching Rosha and Jolinar in the sickbay, he believed her story, but trust would take time. That was if she was with him long enough to worry about such things for now. He didn't want her wondering the ship and realising he was the only one aboard, rather than her designated watcher. He also didn't want her realising the size or type of ship, or that it needed a lot of work.

External sensors showed no sign of Goa'uld ships in pursuit, there were some scattered around the area but none of them within Hyperspace, they were mostly stationary around various planets. He would need to drop Rosha off soon or change course, he did not want her knowing he was from Terra, not yet. Eventually he had no doubt the Galaxy would know Terra was once again a power to contend with, but he would buy them every extra second he could before that reveal. Since the sensors were clear he dropped out of Hyperspace, there were several systems close by that should have Chappa'ai on them for her to use.

In a few weeks he should be home, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had people he missed, like Methos. By now Nick was old enough for him to contact without Marie interfering and he was nervous but also excited to reconnect with his little brother. He also wanted to track down the Winchester brothers, see how they were. He had remained hands off when it came to their lives, waiting for them to come to him. He may be running out of patience on that though. He would miss the freedom of his travels though, going where he wanted, when he wanted. He would be tied down by university, the company and finding somewhere to base a new Avalon.

He wasn't going to risk whatever security may still be active after so long at the original, it was too dangerous. If Merlin didn't answer, then he was either too damaged or even destroyed which meant no one in control of the defences. He knew there had been other bases, some outposts like Morgana's, others proper installations but with no contact from any of them they would be a last resort option. He would hide the Deserdi behind the moon and then use either the Chappa'ai or the Gate ships to shuttle people to and fro, both to work on the ship and learn the technology. The ship would have to serve as the solar systems defence for now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jolinar wasn't sure what to think about their host. She hadn't seen him, and she wasn't comfortable with the fact he had been able to sedate her, but she could not deny the care given to her beloved host. She frowned as an area in the back of the room lit up but got off the medical bed and carefully approached, relived when she found a doorway that led to sanitation facilities. There were no pools like in the tunnels, she didn't enjoy the sonic shower, but it was good to feel really clean once more. Rosha was exhausted so she let her sleep as she cleaned up and even managed to cut their hair back to the preferred length, glad to see it was blond once more, the temporary colour and dirt gone. Clean clothes had been left, it wasn't much but a simple shift, but it would do since her clothes had vanished, hopefully to be cleaned. She could repair them herself if given the necessary tools. She walked around the room, getting muscles moving again, and was glad to not even a twinge of discomfort. She had just sat on the bed when the doors opened, and Harry walked in with a tray of food. He was the only person either of them had seen, surely there should be Healers in this room? The size suggested a rather large ship, where was the rest of the crew?

Harry paused, watching her and then he put the tray down on the bed. "Jolinar?"

" **Greetings, Harry Potter. I offer my thanks for your actions towards Rosha and for saving both of our lives."** She bowed slightly to the young man who blinked in shock and she smothered a smile. It was nice that he showed no fear at her voice, she would not use Rosha's voice lest it be seen as an attempt to hide or lie.

Harry managed to keep his reaction to the reverberating, strong, voice to a blink even as he felt a shiver of fear at the sound. It was an instinctive reaction and one he was quick to squish. He was a Knight of Avalon, Celerites Auallonia, he did not fear the Goa'uld. They could not take him as a host, thanks to Excali'an's training and his own magic. Magic tended to be very territorial and would not allow an intruder such as a symbiote. It was also why possession was incredibly rare among his people. "Your thanks are welcome but not needed Jolinar, I simply did what was right. No one deserves to die that way." he took a seat on the bed next to hers. "The bed scanned both of you and the injuries…what happened?"

Jolinar hesitated but she did not think he was seeking delicate information or weaknesses. **"Have you heard of the Goa'uld Sokar?"**

Harry frowned and Excali'an too went over everything he knew of the System Lords. "A System Lord?"

" **He was, he attempted rebellion against Ra and was punished. He generally plays the role of a god of the underworld and has a special punishment moon called Netu. He changed the atmosphere of the moon by orbitally bombarding the surface, causing molten lava to rise to the surface, and filling it with barely breathable toxins."**

"Pleasant."

" **It is deadly for a human within weeks, hosts last longer, depending on how they are treated."**

"You were on Netu."

She nodded. **"We were captured and revealed as Tok'ra. Sokar enjoys torture before banishing his prisoners to the moon. No one has ever escaped before. The moon is nominally ruled by one of his underlings, Bynarr. He took…. interest in us."**

Harry's hands fisted tightly. "You mean he raped you," he hissed, almost in Parseltongue.

She tensed but then nodded, realising the damage would have shown up in the medical scan. **"It allowed us to use him and escape."**

"Pretty woman in a prison messed with his head." Harry managed a small smile and she nodded. Harry got up and accessed the nearest workstation, bring up the navigational display. "Okay, these are the nearest systems. Any of them safe for you to get home from? We're running a bit behind schedule."

Jolinar got up and looked at the display before tapping one of the systems. **"Abydos. One of Ra's mining planets but he rarely visits. To my knowledge the Chappa'ai is not guarded."**

"Okay. We'll be there by morning. Goodnight."

" **Rest well."**

Harry left the sickbay and went to retrieve her repaired clothes for her as well as make up a small supply bag. Resistances usually had to move bases fairly frequently, so it might take her a while to find her people. He then went to the bridge to set course, the ship easily slipping through the hyperspace window, with the salvaged crystals from Rosha's ship he'd managed to affect some more repairs to the Hyperdrive, giving a smoother, slightly faster ride. Once that was set he returned to the quarters he had claimed as his own to sleep because knowing his luck this trip would not be as easy as dropping her off at the Chappa'ai.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rosha was glad to be out of the shift she had been given and back in her own clothes. They had been cleaned and given basic repairs which was nice. She waited on the bed, wondering if they had arrived yet. The doors opened, and Harry walked in, the long surcoat now present with hints of armour and he was again armed.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning, have we arrived?" She asked even as Jolinar pondered the armour and weapons, it was driving her symbiote nuts that she couldn't quite identify the culture behind them. When you were just over 400years old that was a lot of memories to search through.

"We're in orbit, if you're ready to go?" He held out a bag and she accepted it, glancing inside to reveal survival rations and the like.

"Thank you."

He shrugged, "Figured it might take a while to find your people since resistances usually have to move frequently."

"They will have left clues in specified places for people who are not on base when it moves, I will find them."

"Good," he hesitated and then handed her something else. "Comms device, I tuned it to you so if you can't find them or need help you can call."

Rosha was surprised and Jolinar shocked but wary. "Why? Do your people agree?"

Harry grinned. "Being Supreme Commander comes in handy occasionally."

That answer floored them both, Supreme Commander? What had he been doing in the market? Or even dealing with a patient/prisoner?

"You want me to show you how to use that?"

"Supreme Commander?"

Yep," Harry grinned and then gently took the small metallic circle and sat it snuggly behind her ear. She felt a brief sting, even less than a memory recall device, and then nothing. "No one will even know it's there, camouflage is built in." he was willing to use these comms devices for now, it was the internal neuro comms that he was wary of using until Morgana could ensure they were safe. He went over how to use it and got her to send a message and then listen to one he had pre-recorded.

Even Jolinar was impressed by the device, invisible communications devices could be very useful, as long as the Goa'uld couldn't pick up on the transmissions. Once Harry was done with the instructions and demonstration she picked the bag up and stood.

"Over here," without the neural comms the ship couldn't do site to site transport, unless they stood in the correct place. Once she was with him he hit the control on the console and they vanished, reappearing in the Ring transport room. "We've got a lock and I know the Goa'uld prefer the Rings to be near the As…Chappa'ai." He slipped on one of the portable control wrist bands.

Rosha wondered what name he knew the Chappa'ai by, but it was obvious he was not going to say. She stepped into the centre of the space and he joined her, triggering the Rings. They vanished in a flash as the Rings formed around them and reappeared planet side.

They were instantly assaulted by fiercely dry air and heat, despite the darkness of the room. Harry activated a lamp, lighting the large space enough to see the smooth, sloped walls of the inside of a Ha'tak landing pyramid. Sand had blown in over the years, leaving a few inches on the floor. There were columns around the edge and a narrow corridor, leading into the front rooms that often served as guard rooms and storage in this type of building. "We're clear. Scans showed a native settlement nearby and a lot of activity at what looked like some kind of mine, but they are a few hours away."

"Thank you for your help, we won't forget what you have done for us."

Harry shrugged, "It was the right thing to do."

"Many would not agree," she assured him before kissing his cheek, smiling as he blushed. She went to the Dialling device and began inputting the coordinates of one of the worlds they used to lose pursuit. Of course, the gate began activating as she was two chevrons into the sequence and she quickly backed away.

Harry grabbed her and yanked her behind a column since they had moved too far from the Rings. Harry unholstered his blaster and took aim at the wormhole that appeared. At the first sight of Jaffa armour he fired, using both triggers to increase the lethality of his shots, the wormhole acting as a bottleneck. The mix of plasma and electricity easily went through their armour, dropping the soldiers instantly. He turned slightly, showing Rosha his holstered Terran gun and she understood the offer, pulling it free. "Safety's on, shoots a physical bullet and has limited ammo," he warned as she quickly looked the weapon over before taking careful shots.

"The Chappa'ai can remain open for too long!"

"I know. Cover me!" he bolted from cover, skidding across the sand covered stone to come to rest behind the dialling device. He pulled a panel in the base out and reached inside, keeping his body as crouched behind the device as he could. A blast grazed his arm, but his armour held thankfully. His fingers found what he was looking for and he twisted before pulling and the gate immediately cut off, cutting one Jaffa in half as it did.

"Clear," she told him as she checked the bodies and Harry quickly went to work. "What are you doing?"

"Disabling the Chappa'ai, only way to Abydos now will be by ship," Harry answered before he shot the crystals with several plasma bolts. "That'll do it."

" **I have never seen someone shut down an active Chappa'ai like that."** Jolinar spoke up and Harry glanced at her.

"It's a very old trick. Guess we need to try another planet for your return home," he offered and then frowned. "The locals…will Ra take this out on them?"

" **Most likely."** She found a Zat'nik'tel on one of the dead and began disintegrating the bodies, they were Serpent Guard, not Horus, which meant they were not Ra's soldiers. They had actually done Ra a favour in stopping a raid on his mines, but he would still be infuriated by the now disabled gate.

Harry looked around, seeing the signs of battle that couldn't be hidden, like the burnt stone and now damaged Dialling device. "Getting you home will have to wait, sorry. I am not leaving these people to Ra's wrath."

Jolinar blinked and stared at him before nodding. How many times had they been forced to leave innocent civilians behind to be punished? If just this one they could be saved…she was sure Martouf, Lantash and the Council would understand the dely. **"Agreed."**

They Ringed back to the ship and Harry hesitated before beaming them to the bridge. "Welcome to the Deserdi," he offered formally, and she stared in shock as he sat in the Command Chair and it activated.

Jolinar was shocked, she'd seen a chair like that before…. Ancient, this was an Ancient ship…or one based very closely off one. How was that possible? They were long gone or dead. Was Harry an Ancient? A descendant? She had a lot of questions, but she wasn't sure he would answer. The bridge was just as empty of crew as they sickbay had been…then again perhaps they were not needed with an Ancient Control Chair.

"Okay, rooms are ready for refugees and cattle," he sat up to see her expression and knew she had recognised the technology.

" **Are you an Ancient?"** She asked in shock and Harry smiled.

"I am Celerites Auallonia."

" **They are a myth,"** she denied. Rumour of the Knights had circulated many millennia ago, but there had never been any proof of their existence. It wasn't possible, was it?

 _TBC…_


	19. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

 **Chapter 17**

" _ **Are you an Ancient?"**_ _Jolinar asked in shock and Harry smiled._

" _I am Celerites Auallonia."_

" _ **They are a myth,"**_ _she denied. Rumour of the Knights had circulated many millennia ago, but there had never been any proof of their existence. It wasn't possible, was it?_

Harry just grinned cheekily at her and then led the way from the bridge and she followed, still in shock. He palmed a door sensor and the door opened. "This is your room, I'm in that one," he pointed to his own quarters.

"Thank you," Rosha answered, stepping in to find it rather empty but there was a bed and a small room off to the side had bathing necessities.

Harry left her and returned to the bridge, bringing up a map of the galaxy to go over, he needed to find the Abydonians' a new home. It would not be an easy choice, though picking a planet that was not a part of the gate system was a must. He would ensure the Goa'uld would not find them easily, letting their society finally begin to grow and evolve. Not long later Rosha re-joined him and they began narrowing the choices down. It took a day to finally narrow the field to two planets, one with an environment very close to that of Abydos; the other was a paradise compared to it with hills, large oceans, lakes and rivers, snow-capped mountains and forests.

"My concern is they know nothing of farming, or living close to large bodies of water," Rosha admitted and Harry nodded.

"I know, it is the more sustainable choice for a growing population though…know anyone who could teach them?"

Rosha and Jolinar considered it for a while. "Martouf is knowledgeable in such things, his people were farmers," she finally offered, the Tollan would not help and they had not heard from them in a while. They had few allies or people they could trust to ask for aide.

"So, I guess we're finding your people if they choose that option."

"You are going to approach them then?" she was surprised by that

"It's the right thing to do, especially if we move them to the second option, we can't just dump them there with no explanation or help."

"True. I have been to planets like this before, the people will believe us to be gods no matter what we say. I assume you know the language or have a means of translation?"

Harry nodded, he knew the language, well the root language at least, thanks to Excali'an who was positive he would be able to decipher it even after millennia of possible change. The sooner he could get Morgana to go over the neural comms the better. He went to the armoury and opened it before waving her forward. "I think this time we should both be armed, just in case."

Rosha nodded and looked at the available weapons, grabbing a Kara Kesh and Zat'nik'tel, she knew legend said the Goa'uld had not created the devices, this would appear to be proof of that. She slipped her arm into the device and quickly settled it over her hand and fingers, allowing her sleeve to hide the majority of it. It would come in handy should there be any Jaffa on the planet.

They went to the transportation room and went down to the planet, just outside the mine since the majority of people were currently there. They walked the rest of the way in silence and heard the cries go up as they were spotted. She watched Harry take a deep breath, straightening to his full height, shoulders back as they stopped and waited to be approached. The people milled nervously and then someone caught the flash of gold of Rosha's Kara kesh and they all dropped to their knees, prostrating themselves. "Well that went well," he muttered before spotting a boy a few years younger than himself peeking up at them. He smiled and approached. "It's okay, we won't hurt you."

"Si misoy. Si misoy! Kasuf! Kasuf!" the boy screamed as he ran away, and Harry sighed.

"At least it sounds like he's going for a leader of some sort," he offered and Rosha chuckled.

"The bowing is my fault, I did not think they would recognise such a small glimpse of the Kara Kesh."

The boy returned, pointing to the newcomers. He was joined by several others, leading a large mastadge with someone seated behind curtains.

"Na-ney." The mastadge halted, and an older man moved the curtains to peer at the strangers. He got down from the mastadge, took his staff and approached, his people following behind. The boy spoke to him, and he responded. He then turned to them and spoke to them, including saying his name. He held out his staff horizontally in a peaceful gesture and bows his head.

Harry and Rosha returned his gesture, she glanced at Harry who nodded and stepped forward, listening to the words Excali'an was reciting for him. "Greetings honoured Kasuf, I am Harry, this is Rosha. We have come to speak with you."

Kasuf eyed them nervously as they were strangers, then called out to his people. The people began to rise from their prostrated positions. Kasuf cautiously bowed from the waist and made another order. Two women came forward, bearing bowls. They offered them to them to drink and Harry accepted the bowl from the young woman in front of him, Rosha doing the same. They drank and then handed them back.

"Thank you," Harry told her, and she bowed before stepping back. Kasuf bowed, and Harry bowed in return. Harry smiled and pulled his last chocolate bar from a pocket, opening it and offering it to Kasuf who took it and cautiously bit into it.

"Bunni, bunni-wae!" He turned, smiling to his people.

"Umm…" Harry glanced at Rosha who shrugged slightly, neither of them was picking up everything the people said, the language had drifted too much.

"Si pleu? You will come?" Kasuf bowed and gestured for them to come.

Harry nodded, and they followed him, a large caravan forming around them as they walked through the desert until they came to an expansive stone city. Soon they were seated with Kasuf and others around a low table as a meal was served. It was a rather festive air as they ate. After a while Kasuf motioned and several women stepped forward, wrapping Harry in a blanket and herding him away. "Rosha?" he called in confusion.

"I do not know, a local custom?" she answered, watching in amusement as the perplexed young man was harried by a group of little old women. He didn't notice the young woman who had given him water watching nervously.

Soon Harry was in a tent, being washed and combed by the women, Excali'an laughing at his discomfort. Finally, the women bowed and backed out of the tent, leaving him puzzled and a little worried by the laughter. He looked up as the young woman from the desert entered the tent, a shear red veil over her head and he had a sudden sinking feeling. She walked towards him, head lowered, until she stopped in front of him and dropped the veil. She then began to pull her dress down, revealing her breasts and he gulped. "No, no," he gently tugged her clothing back into place and tipped her face up. "I am Harry."

She stared at him, confused by his actions. "Shau'ri," she gave him her name. "You are not pleased with me?"

He was very glad he understood her question and he smiled, gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, getting a shy smile in return. "You are beautiful Shau'ri. I…" he mentally rolled his eyes at his companion and demanded he help get him out of this situation without insulting her or her family. "I am no god, just man, from far away. You no need do this." He hated language issues.

Shau'ri listened to his broken words, he was not one of the gods sent by Ra? He was dressed so strangely, like nothing she had ever seen before. He was attractive and young looking which was better than she could have hoped for. She had always known should the gods or their emissaries return what her role would be. She though this one had a kindness to him and perhaps it would not be so bad. "A man travels the stars?"

"Many do, you can too," he promised, and her eyes lit up. He took her hand and led her from the tent, to find Kasuf and several elders….and there was a confused looking Rosha coming towards them.

"Harry?"

"You were right about them thinking us gods, Shau'ri was uh…given to me."

"Ah." She looked to Kasuf as the man talked quickly with the girl…. most likely his daughter. This could be awkward. It took some time to clear things up and she was amused that the girl stayed close to Harry, there was something about him…something that made you feel safe. It was why he soon had the children milling about him before being sent off to bed. Harry slept in the tent he had been led to and Rosha joined him. Jolinar was remaining quiet, not wanting to scare the locals or get them back on the god idea.

The next morning, they began trying to explain what had happened and what would happen when Ra returned, it didn't help that there were some language issues. It took four days to really get through to them and in the end Jolinar did step up to help explain that Ra was not a god. Every day the children flocked around them, fascinated by them, especially Skaara, Shau'ri's little brother. Finally, the decision was made to leave and then the fun began as the people began packing their lives up and Harry began beaming it up to the ship. It took almost a week to get the people, their belongings and their animals on board and safe and then they left the system.

They stopped at three planets where Jolinar went down alone to look for information on where the base had moved to. When she found that information the ship was left in a nearby system and they took a gate ship to the system and beamed down to in front of the gate.

"Where to?"

" **This way** ," Jolinar pointed and they began walking. " **Do not expect a warm welcome** ," she warned, and he chuckled.

"I never do," he assured her. They stepped around a dune and it exploded into motion as Tok'ra appeared around them, weapons aimed. Jolinar stepped forward, arms raised even as she recited the recognition codes. They had come unarmed, except for Excali'an, the dagger rested at the small of his back, invisible to others. He knew better than to go into the unknown unarmed. The weapons finally lowered some and they were moved to the rings and transported down into crystalline tunnels. "Impressive," he whispered and Jolinar grinned as they were lead to medical. Harry stayed quiet, Jolinar had warned him they would be checked out, he was a stranger and Jolinar had been gone for over a year. So he sat on the crystal bed and allowed them to look him over.

Five minutes later Martouf ran into the room and his eyes immediately locked on Rosha although the guard stopped him from approaching. "Beloved?" he called, and she smiled.

"We are alright," she assured him.

"Now," one of the Healers muttered as she scanned her. She could see the damage that had been done and while it had been healed well it still angered her to see it in the first place.

Martouf paced as the Healers worked, Lantash doing his best to calm him down. They had been beginning to think their mates were dead and now there they were, across the room, and he was not allowed near. He knew why in theory, but it was maddening to have her so close after so long and yet not be allowed to get close. It was then that Lantash finally drew his attention to the occupant of the other bed and he blinked in shock. It was the young man from the market…Harry. What was going on?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tony sat back in his chair and looked around the bullpen, fingering his badge under his desk. Maybe it was time to move on? He liked NCIS and living in DC, but it wasn't the same anymore and he didn't like how things were changing. He had liked Kate, she was fun, once she relaxed from being a Secret Service Agent to being an NCIS agent. Seeing her die like that…he'd seen worse, but it was different when it was a teammate, a friend. Ari was dead, he'd gone after Gibbs and died for it, Tony just wish he could have been the one to do it. Then again, he wished he had been the one Ari shot, that Kate had been spared, wouldn't be the first time he'd died that way.

In the week since her funeral their new Director, Gibbs' old probie, had begun flexing her muscles with small changes here and there. She was building up to something big, he could feel it and he got the feeling he didn't want to be around for it. But could he abandon Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and Tim, even Palmer, now? No, he would stay but he would keep the card the old man had slipped him when he had seen him three months ago. His oldest friend swore he would be safe and well protected, he seemed to know something he wasn't telling. Just what was happening at Eques to make Methos take such a gamble, such a potentially public position?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yuzu sighed and sat on the window ledge, looking out over the city. Her big brothers' apartment was very nice, much nicer than the dorms at university or even their Father's quarters at the school. He had the best view out over New York out of all of them too. That didn't stop her missing home and their friends. She had wanted to come to school out here, but she knew she had been hoping Harry would appear one day. Maybe it was silly to hold out hope that he would see her as more than a friend…but she couldn't help it. She didn't care about his money or company, connections, none of it. She liked Harry because he was a wonderful person, he reminded her of Ichigo in some ways, though he smiled more than her brother. Ichigo did smile more these days, ever since the wedding, although the attack a few months back had made everyone very serious. She could see the gap in the skyline where the twin towers should be from where she was sitting.

Harry had to be coming back soon, right?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rosha threw herself into Martouf's arms as soon as it was allowed, and he caught her, holding her close, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "We feared the worst," he whispered before they parted enough to kiss softly.

"We are alright, thanks to Harry," she looked over to Harry who was also being allowed off the bed.

He looked over at the young man gratefully, "thank you."

"No problem at all. I wasn't going to leave anyone to die alone in space from lack of air."

He looked at Rosha when he heard that, and she smiled. "I promise, we are fine. Harry saw to our care." She could not bring herself to tell him exactly what had happened, and she knew Harry would not say anything without her permission.

"Then we owe you a great debt," Martouf offered since Lantash wanted to say it but they did not know if he knew who they really were.

"There is no debt, Martouf and?" he asked and Martouf blinked but relaxed, bowing his head as he stepped back.

" **I am Lantash, you have my thanks, as well as Martouf's."** he was happy that Harry did not flinch or react badly.

" **You have ours as well."** Garshaw announced as she entered.

" **Supreme Commander Harry Potter of the Celerites Auallonia, may I introduce Grand Counsel Garshaw of Belote,"** Jolinar introduced them, hearing Rosha laugh at everyone's reactions to Harry's title.

Harry bowed slightly to the woman, "it is an honour to meet you ma'am." **  
**

" **The Celerites Auallonia are a myth or long dead."**

"No," He pulled up Excali'an's power, knowing his eyes were now the colour of the deepest blue oceans, pupil, iris and sclera, the mark of a Bearer and Knight. "The Knighthood fell to attack, but it was not destroyed." He drew Excalibur and allowed him to extend into sword form across his palms and Garshaw's eyes went wide in shock as she saw the legendary weapon, always wielded by the leader of the Celerites Auallonia, according to the legends.

She bowed in return of his bow of greeting, still in a little shock at meeting a person right out of legend. **"It is an honour to meet you as well. Although I must ask, why have you come here? You did not need to personally escort Jolinar home."**

"Actually, Rosha wanted to borrow Martouf while helping me with something."

The other Tok'ra looked at her and she smiled, clasping Martouf's hand in hers and he tucked her into his side. "Harry was going to drop me off one a planet with a Chappa'ai, Abydos was the closest. Unfortunately, mid-dial it was opened from the other end by Serpent guard. We killed them, and Harry disabled the gate permanently. Neither of us felt comfortable leaving the people to suffer Ra's wrath for that and so we evacuated the planet. A new planet has been chosen, but they know nothing of agriculture."

"And I do," Martouf finished for her and she nodded.

"I understand he is needed here but I am willing to offer an exchange," Harry added.

"What sort?" Yosuuf asked.

"Jolinar did not know the method I used to disable the Chappa'ai, I can teach you that. Or we can work something else out."

"I am not scheduled for a mission soon, and I would like to help," Martouf offered.

Garshaw hesitated but an alliance with the Knighthood could serve them well, who knew what assets he had access to. "Very well, you are both assigned to aide Commander Potter in resettling the Abydonian's.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tony kept his face blank as Ziva insulted his skills again, no one standing up for him or stopping the Mossad liaison. She had taken Kate's place, and no one said a thing, even as she began picking apart the seams of the team. He smiled and said goodnight as the others left, claiming he was staying behind to finish up some paperwork. Once they were gone he pulled an envelope out of his locked drawer and pulled out the letter, signing and dating it. He took his creds and gun out of the drawer and put it all on Gibbs desk, sending an email to HR as well. He packed up his personal belongings before going to clear out his locker as well before walking out of NCIS headquarters for the last time. He returned to his apartment and began packing what he wanted to take while informing his landlord he was leaving. He arranged for a company to collect his things and then headed for the train station after digging out his new identification. Anthony DiNozzo Jnr was done, he was now Tony Russo, 32yrs old, third generation American. Once on the train he used his new cell to call Methos and accept his offer.

 _TBC…_


	20. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 18**

Martouf could barely keep from staring around in awe at the ship, it was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was amusing to find Lantash just as shocked. He went to the bridge and watched as Harry sat in the chair, opening a subspace window and the ship was quickly underway. He was torn between exploring the ship and spending time with their mate after so long apart, Rosha happily made the decision for them and the four were hardly seen during the week's journey to the planet chosen for the Abydonians. Once there Martouf studied the scans to pick the optimal place for a new settlement, they needed access to fresh water without the risk of flood and a lot a good soil for crops and places for animals to graze. Once that was done they began transporting down equipment.

The new village went up quickly as Harry used the ship's resources to help fabricate the needed supplies. All three chipped in, helping to build and plough the soon-to-be fields. Harry made a few trips on Martouf's suggestion for different seed types as well as farming implements. Thankfully they were accustomed to hard work under an unrelenting sun, the cooler climate was a welcome change.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stretched out before the fire, having chosen to remain on the planet tonight, after four months they had a pretty good village in place, although construction was ongoing. The materials being used were more advanced, as were the building techniques but the people were learning and adapting quickly. Harry and Rosha had even begun teaching them how to read and write after the days' work, without further Goa'uld interference they hoped the people would begin to advance. If they could avoid the dark ages Terra had suffered they could reach the stars in a thousand years or so on their own. Harry had launched several satellites in the system and in surrounding ones, he would know if any ship approached the planet. Jolinar and Lantash helped him with the ship, neither host could use the gene activated technology but there were plenty of other systems that still needed a lot of work.

"Harry?"

He opened his eyes and grinned at Shau'ri. "Hi." Thankfully they had gotten used to the language and they had begun picking up Goa'uld and English from Harry and the Tok'ra.

"I wish to speak with you," she sat before the fire, nervous.

"Of course, what about?"

"This planet is marvellous, our people will be happy here, but…I wish to go with you, to see more of the stars. I want to learn," she admitted, and Harry sat up.

"Shau'ri…do you really understand what you're asking? The galaxy is amazing but dangerous. And I am heading home to Terra, to fit in there you would have a lot to learn. What about your family?"

"I have spoken with Father, he is not entirely happy with the idea, but this is my choice. And he has already given me to you once," she smiled sadly. "I do not wish to live my life here, working the fields until Father chooses another husband for me and I have children."

"Who am I to say no, welcome to the crew." Harry grinned, and she relaxed, smiling back.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek and went to the building her family was living in to sleep. Harry just stretched back out and went to sleep beneath the stars.

Excali'an observed his Bearers dreams from a distance. He couldn't help comparing young Harry with his predecessor, Arthur. In some ways they were very different, Arthur had sought the Throne while Harry was avoiding it. Some lessons in Knighthood, Arthur had picked up quickly while Harry struggled with them, but he mastered skills that had given Arthur problems. Harry was growing quickly, but was it quick enough? It would take decades at least to learn everything, possibly centuries, and they simply didn't have the time. They knew Hydra had had the Tesseract, the Space Stone and where one infinity stone rested the hunters eventually came. And that wasn't considering the upcoming convergence. When they returned to Terra they would have to attempt to contact the old allies, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Wakanda…had any others survived the centuries? The Wizarding World wouldn't be much help, they had fragmented too much and become far too isolated from the world around them. They had stagnated while others flourished.

He had been tempted to nudge Harry towards the Masters as a child, but their magics came from other dimensions, Harry's was internal. He had never seen someone wield both though he did wonder if anyone had ever tried. The two sources of power were very different and were capable of very different things as well. Instead he had chosen to help Harry focus on things he knew his Bearer was capable of than possibly waste time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry nodded as Shau'ri joined them and then blinked as Skaara ran over, a bag slung over his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head, earning a chuckle form Martouf. Kasuf watched sadly but he allowed it, he loved his children very much and this was their choice. The five transported up to the Deserdi and Harry showed the siblings to their new quarters before getting the ship underway. After seven months the people had learnt a lot about agriculture and how to begin to grow as a community. The satellites would alert Harry of any major issues and the planet was not part of the Chappa'ai system the Goa'uld were aware of. They were as safe as possible without arming the colony and that they had agreed they would not do. The people were not ready for that sort of technology.

Shau'ri and Skaara settled in quickly, both had spent months learning everything they could about the Terran people, the language and history which to them was almost unbelievable. They wanted to be a part of the Knighthood, to help protect people so Harry had begun them with the same training he had once given his 'brothers'.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Guess this is it," Harry commented as they appeared over the planet that held the current Tok'ra base.

"We both have communicators Harry, this is not goodbye," Martouf assured him, it had felt odd at first having the device behind his ear but now it felt normal.

"Right," he hugged Martouf and then Rosha and then Shau'ri and Skaara stepped forward to give their goodbyes as well.

"If you need help, call," Harry told the two and they nodded.

" **We shall miss you Harry, stay safe,"** Jolinar spoke up and Harry nodded with a grin.

"I've got these two to keep me out of trouble," he answered before sending them down to the planet.

"What now Harry?" Skaara asked in excitement and Harry grinned.

"Home."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On the Dark Side of the Moon a subspace window opened, flashing purple against the black of space as a massive ship moved into normal space, well hidden from Earth by the bulk of the moon. On Earth in two locations communications boards lit up.

"Welcome home Commander," Merlin transmitted to the ship, shocked by the appearance of a ship type even he had believed long destroyed.

Harry blinked in shock. "Merlin!"

"It is good to meet you Sir, it is currently April 12th, 2002 by the American calendar and 1am here in Avalon. I have a full briefing prepared on the events you have missed. I admit to being surprised by the method of your return."

"Thanks to Heimdall and his list of coordinates."

"Even remaining in the shadow of the moon there is risk of discovery. I suggest placing the ship down on one of the moons of a gas giant, does the ship have an Astria Porta aboard?"

"No, but we have Gate Ships. We can use them to shuttle to and from for now," Harry offered, and Merlin nodded.

"Avalon awaits you, My King." With that, the AI vanished and Harry grinned at the two watching Abydonians.

"Let's get a move on." The three quickly packed up their belongings and got into one of the small ships once Harry had set the Deserdi's autopilot. Once they were clear the ship would perform a micro hyperspace trip to Jupiter. The ship had taken scans of the moon that Harry wanted a better look at too, something was off. Harry piloted the ship towards Terra, following the beacon to the Southern hemisphere and the South Pacific Ocean.

Shau'ri and Skaara were in awe of the massive amount of water, not even their new home had so much. As they got closer an island finally appeared before them, the lagoon glowing in welcome. Harry brought the ship down, rings rising up around them, depositing them in the ship dock. They then left the ship and Merlin appeared in front of them, dressed in flowing blue and silver robes. He was tall and lithe with short dark brown hair and striking silvery blue eyes, his age impossible to tell. As Harry stepped forward Merlin bowed to him and around them the lights came on, revealing a mass of ships in various states of repair inside a massive room that seemed to go on forever.

"Welcome, High King Harry, to Avalon," Merlin greeted, studying the young man he had only seen in recordings and Morgana's memory before.

"Why didn't you contact me before?" Harry asked in confusion and Merlin smiled.

"You were not yet ready. Come, your quarters are prepared." They followed him to one of the internal transporters, appearing quickly in another corridor. "As Supreme Commander of Avalon and High King of Avalon these are yours," a door opened, and Harry nodded. "The rooms in this corridor are historically for other Bearers and dignitaries and all have been made ready. Two more doors opened, and the group split up to explore.

Harry found a massive room done in soft blues and silver. There was a bed to the right and on the left was a desk, although there were at least twenty feet between the end of the massive bed and where the desk chair was resting. There was seating around the space as well, for entertaining and a small dining table. At the back there was a circular hole in the floor which was filling with water even as he watched, and he grinned. Excali'an had often told him of the healing waters of Avalon, a good soak in that tub could replace eight hours of sleep and make you feel refreshed and relaxed. There were two doors, one led to what had to be a wardrobe, the other a bathroom. Harry was relieved to find it behind a door, when Avalon had been built privacy wasn't really a thing after all.

He went back into the main room and found a fabricator lit up. He let it scan him for measurements and then a selection screen activated, and he found the uniform he had never dreamed of being able to wear. It consisted of a black and silver jacket, a dark grey under shirt, and black pants. The jacket had a double-breasted front opening with a dark grey panel, silver embroidered trim, platinum rank bars, and a mandarin collar. The pants had a hidden fly front, that sealed without a zipper or buttons, just like the jacket, and a belt with insignia buckle, showing the crest of Avalon. Over it all went a sleeveless vest that fell to his knees with a single rank bar on the breast since the one on the jacket was covered. It had silver trim like the rest of the uniform, although the vest was usually only worn for formal or ceremonial situations. He set the uniform to being fabricated and stripped out of his clothes, putting them in place to be cleaned, before sinking into the hot water and sighing in pleasure as his muscles relaxed. He would worry about things tomorrow, for now it was just good to be home on earth, Terra, Tau'ri, Midgard…whatever name was used it was home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry took time dressing in his uniform for the first time, Excali'an's dagger on his belt and his blaster in its holster. It may not be the proper name for the weapon, but it wasn't like it had come with a label attached. He also had a Zat'nik'tel in a holster at the small of his back under his vest. He tied his hair back and straightened his shoulders, staring at his image in shock. He hadn't paid much attention to mirrors since leaving Terra. He was six foot and while still slimly built he had put on more muscle than he was used to seeing, he'd grown into his height. He shook his head and left his quarters and went to the transporter, bringing up the screen to search for the command centre. He stepped in and was soon in another massive room, this one with a blank screen taking up one whole wall. There were various stations around the room along with a few tables.

"Good morning Commander," Merlin greeted as he shimmered into being.

"Good morning Merlin, let's get to work."

 _TBC…._


	21. Chapter 21

Hi all. For those who may not have realised, this version is done. the new one is up and called Celerites Auallonia

enjoy


End file.
